Never A Mistake
by Xxloves-lossxX
Summary: Jim is thrust into a world of the unknown. With a new member joining the crew unexpectedly can everyone get used to the tiny new addition or will Komack make Jim give up his captancy for an unknown gift? M/Preg lies here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Yes I know I am supposed to be updating Danger Zone all my lovely readers but... I had this one stuck in my mind and I had to write it. This was the spawn of a talk me and my boyfriend had and to many sleepless nights. I have actually been working on and fine tuneing this Story since I started Danger Zone. This one IS M/Preg for sure and I had actually started it so that I could create an M/Preg fic if I wasnt able to with Danger Zone. Please Enjoy reading this and if anyone wants to Beta for me I will love them FOREVER.**

**Warnings: M/Preg, Poorly written, Kirk/Spock, uneven chapters, Modertate gore, unstable ammounts of infintile cuteness.**

**Diclaimer: I do not and have never owned StarTrek, I am not gaining any monetary value from this fanfiction (dammnit!) and I shall not be. Please dont sue me... I have no money.**

* * *

><p>Chaos, that was the only word Jim could think of to describe the situation that he was currently facing. Chaos and pain, pain he hadn't seen coming in the form of an away mission or an attack, no this kind of pain had been unexpected and strange. Jim had been on the bridge, his head in the clouds and eyes scanning engineering repot on his PADD, when the pain had hit. The captain had barely any time to realize what was going on before the pain hit again and he was doubling over and grasping at his stomach.<p>

That point was when the chaos had started, Spock had been the first to his side and quickly checking his condition, the next at his side was none other than Uhura. The rest of the crew started yelling things out and Jim had grown confused quite quickly. That left him in his current situation, his stomach was cramping and throbbing and Spock was asking him something but Jim just could waste the effort on listening to what the Vulcan was saying.

Blue eyes were slammed shut and pale pink lips pressed into a thin line as the pain came back again and then seemed to edge off. Jim didn't know what to say of do and when he felt a hand on his back he tuned out the pain long enough to focus on the words coming from his stoic first officer.

"Captain, we must get you down to the medical bay. Can you walk?" Jim almost chuckled at the man's words and then eagerly shook his head no because there wasn't a chance he was even going to attempt that.

The pain came back just as Jim felt an arm hook under his legs and behind his back. The vertigo mixed with the pain was almost enough to make him sick but he managed to hold back the vomit and the gasp of pain that would have escaped him. Jim didn't know who it was that was carrying him but he knew where they were heading and he was for once very thankful.

Jim was mildly aware of the fact that there was more than just the set of arms touching him at the moment but he couldn't even begin to count the hands, they were moving too much and touching to many places for him to focus enough on them for that. Jim let his head loll to the side and a small groan escaped him as the pain dulled down again. He managed to open his eyes and get a good look at the person who was currently carrying him in the turbo lift.

Jim was surprised to see brown eyes staring down at him. Blue stared into brown and Jim could only feel confusion until the turbo lift door opened and then they were moving. Jim was focused on the ceiling as they walked, up until the point that another pain hit him and he was closing his eye's and trying not to make a sound. He felt hands on him again and he remembered the fact that there had been more than one person in the turbo lift.

Jim felt the pain subside and as they continued on their way Jim got the strange feeling that everything was okay now and he gently grabbed Spocks arm.

"Hey… I think I am good now Spock. Set me down" Spock paused and hesitated.

"Are you sure Captain? You were incapacitated only minutes ago." Jim simply nodded and Spock set him down on the floor. Jim sighed in slight relief when he got to stand on his own two feet. Slowly he started making his way down to med bay and he realized that it was now just him and Spock. Whoever had been there must had left to go ahead or something. Chaos, Jim hated it with a passion and he had spontaneously caused chaos for an unknown reason that seemed to have disappeared.

Jim sighed heavily and ran a hand through his blond hair and he was just getting his baring when he felt a very strange sensation of something gushing and running down his legs. He stared down at the ground as the green colored liquid slowly pooled around his feet. Another moment where Jim didn't have time to think before the pain hit.

The one thing he was grateful for was that Spock had quick reflexes and as soon as he had seen Jim start to fall he had picked him up. Jim's mind spun as the pain came back stronger than before and he closed his eyes and tried to will the aching pain away but found himself unable to do so. Spock was no long walking calmly to the medical bay, he was all but running now and Jim felt every jar as the Vulcans feet hit the ground.

Jim was lost to the world, pain searing from his middle and through his body. He didn't know what was the cause of this pain but whatever it was he needed it fixed. If Jim had been lucid he would have marveled at the fact that even though his first officer was carrying him and running the Vulcan was not out of breath, he didn't even seem fazed by the situation, but if Jim was able to see his first officers face he would be able to tell that there was concern hidden just beneath the surface and even some panic.

What seemed like hours later, but was really only a matter of seconds, Jim faintly heard the whoosh of the med bay doors opening up. At this point the pain was dying down again and he was getting some relief. Jim let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and he groaned on the end of it.

"Goddamnit Jim, what did you do this time?" Bones yelled as Spock set Jim down on a bio bed. The blond captain couldn't help but give his friend a glare.

"I didn't do anything this time! I swear! I was just sitting in the captains chair when, BAM, out of nowhere there was this pain in my stomach and I could hardly breathe it hurt so bad!" Bones simply grunted at the others statement and then started scanning Jim. Half way through the scan another pain hit Jim that had the young man trying to curl in on himself.

"Shit! Chapel get him lying flat please! Dammnit Jim stay still! Spock help me out here!" Bones Had jumped in an instant when Jim started curling in on himself and was now battling with the captain to keep him flat. Jim felt so many hands on him holding him down that he started to panic, images of away missions gone wrong catching up with him. Jim couldn't do anything though, he was hurting to much and there were to many people.

Bones started scanning the captain again and froze as the readings started coming in. He inhaled sharply and grabbed another tricorder with a mumbled 'impossible' and then he restarted the scan and when he came up with the same result he looked to Chapel.

"Get his cloths off" Jim had found some quick reprieve from the pain and he gave a slightly cocky grin to bones.

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask Bones!" This of course lost all it's effect as Jim let his head fall back with a groan and McCoy just cursed as him and Chapel changed Jim from his cloths over to a medical gown. Jim grew confused as bones moved him so he was half sitting up and laying down in the bed.

"Bones what are you doi-" Jim started in his pain muddled mind and then his mind shut off as the pain came back. The pain was pushed to the side and ignore when he felt his legs be lifted and pulled apart.

"WHOA! Bones, I am sick and in pain there is no time for that! Maybe later!" Jim gasps out through the obvious pain and Bones glares at him in irritation and frustration but the doctor keeps a level head and then starts pressing gently on Jims stomach. The captain all but growls and bats at Bones hands, the doctor ignores him and draws the curtains.

McCoy comes to the spot were Spock is standing and then gives the Vulcan a gentle shove and closes the curtain in his face. At this point Jim thinks he is either about to have an unpleasant escapade with Spock or he's going to die.

"Jim look at me, good, you've gone into labor. As in you are pregnant! What the hell happened! You need to explain this situation to me Jim because this should have been possible" Jim looks up at bones, pain forgotten until he feels a gentle Hypo in his neck from Chapel. The women gives Jim the same look that Bones is giving him. The meds quickly enter his system and the pain ebbs to a dull ache that occasionally gets stronger.

"I don't know bones, how am I supposed to know. I was told I was infertile remember? One reason why I never worried about being a carrier!" Bones lips pressed into a firm line and Jim just stared up at his friend who nodded.

"I will ask more after this over, we have a lot to discuss Jim" Jim nods and then the pain hits him, not as strong but also this insane urge to push, to get something the hell out of him and bones is there kneeling between his legs and Jim almost says something lewd and distasteful but it dies in the back of his throat as he starts to push. Jim glares at bones.

"Dammnit! Is there any way this can move any faster!" Jim bites through the panic and fear. He may be in pain and pushing out a child he didn't even know he was pregnant with but that didn't mean his mind couldn't wander. Jim knew damn well who the other father was and said person was NOT going to be a happy camper when they found out they were a daddy.

What upset Jim the most though was the fact that he hadn't KNOWN he was even pregnant, hadn't had any symptoms or weight gain. He hadn't ever been fatigued or had any back aches, what worried Jim was that this could not be labor, he could be having a miscarriage and even though Jim hadn't known and he had no time to prepare for a baby he sure as hell wasn't angry or didn't want the child. Jim had morals and this child was his own flesh and blood and he wasn't going to be his mother dammit!

Bones seemed to realize this inner turmoil and huffed "JIM! Pay attention for me please! I cant push for you!" Jim nodded and on the next contraction, Jim knew that was the term –far to many chick flicks with Gaila-, bore down. It was when he felt the pain of the contraction along with another, stronger sensation, and then what sounded to keenly like small amount of water being spilled on the floor that he knew for a fact something was wrong. This coupled with Bone's sudden profuse cussing and Chapels gasp was enough to tell Jim that the show had to get on the road.

"Shit Jim, I need you to push now. I need you to bare down as hard as you can." Jim nodded and did as told when the pain his next and Bones looked to Chapel who nodded and ran to grab the bassinet they had. It wasn't often things like this happened but bones had needed to deliver a baby once since their five year journey had started.

Bones looked up at Jim "One more time Kid, just one more time and then the Kid will be out and I can patch you up" Jim felt his head already starting to spin and the steady dripping and splashing sound was making him nauseous. Jim Lifted himself up and started to push, and push, and push and finally toward the end he gave out a rather hefty yell before falling backwards. Bones cursed fluidly as the child easily slid from Jims body. Bones stared down at the infant for a second and then there was crying but Bones was dumbfounded.

He passed the child off to Chapel who started cleaning it up but Bones was focused on Jim, and keeping the young captain from bleeding out. The southern doctor looked up at Jim "Dammnit Jim… what were you thinking?" Jim grins very slightly at Bones.

"For once Bones… I wasn't thinking at all. Not one single bit." And that's all Jim can say before the world goes black and Bones can't figure out what he could possibly say to the young captain, now father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way I plan on making you beg to find out who the father is. I may or may not reveal that in the next chapter. Review please! Because it's one of the crew... it may be Scotty BUT I SHALL NEVER TELL...**

**Jim: SHHH! THEIR NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would just like to tell you all I am surprised. Honestly and truely surprised. I didnt think that this story would get so many reviews in ONE NIGHT! I thank all who have read this but I want to clarify one thing, when a womans water breaks it ussualy eaither clear, red tinged (VERY BAD) or slightly green tinged. When I added into the story that Jims water broke and was slihgtly green it wasnt an indicator as to who the father was but more an indicator into the fact that Jim had no prenatal care while he was pregnant. Now with that being said, In joy this quick update! ITS LONGER THEN THE LAST ONE! TRUST ME! XD**

* * *

><p>Jim groans as he opens his eyes, it doesn't even take him a few seconds to realize where he is, and he groans even louder. He hates the med bay, not that he doesn't LOVE to see bones, Jim has just found himself in the place far too often and too many times he has woken up to a worried bones and hovering first officer. This time Jim is surprisingly alone and the curtains are drawn. Jim shifts a little and groans at the pain in his lower body and when he remembers why it is there the monitor above his bed starts beeping a little faster than before. Jim looks around, hoping he will find what he's looking for, and his attention is drawn to a small bassinet next to the right side of his bed.<p>

The young captain shifts a little closer to the right side and peers down into the bassinet. What he finds there is a very tiny, and very frustrated, looking infant. Jim knew he would be seeing this child and he knew that it would most likely have it's other parents features but the resemblance had Jim slightly thrown off guard.

Jim felt a small smile spread on his face as he stared down at the squirming infant and he gently reached out a hand, running his fingers over the child's cheek, and the tiny being stopped squirming and calmed down. Jim would have to ask Bones if the little boy was okay, if Jim could go by the blue EVERYTHING the child had, because Jim had been anything but health conscious while he was pregnant with the small child.

Jim glanced around his closed off section and swung his legs off the bed, to the right side, and even though it hurt like a mother Jim leaned down slightly and picked the sleeping infant up. The babe didn't even stir as Jim moved back onto the bed and covered himself up. Jim was just resting the boy into the crook of his arm when Bones through open the curtains on one side.

"Damnit Jim you better no-!" Bones was cut off by Jim's quick sh'ing motion and the Doctor instantly clamped his mouth shut as he realized that Jim was holding the infant he had just delivered. Bones watched in mild fascination as Jim stared down at the child that had suddenly been thrust into his life and all the doctor could see was utter adoration. I was obvious that Jim had no qualms with how the Child had come into being, how the tiny infant had been spontaneously thrust into his life, and Bones knew why.

The southern Doctor sighed and walked over to Jims side and stared down at the sleeping child. Bones could already tell the kid was going to be trouble. To Jim the babe might look more like his other father but McCoy could see the Kirk genes clear as day in the sleeping infant. Bones sighs and pulls out his Tricorder, going first over Jim and then over the baby.

"How did this happen Jim?"

"Well Bones when a mommy and a daddy-" The blond was cut off by a rather hard whack on the head. Bones grumbled something under his breath about insolent brats and then fixed Jim with a heavy glare.

"I don't know Bones. It wasn't supposed to happen. I don't usually go bare back on those kind of adventures but I was careless and so was HE. He needed comfort and so did I. He told me it would be safe, said he was sterile, and I said it didn't matter because I wasn't able to… ya know" Bones just nods his head at Jims reluctance.

"Jim, how long ago were you told that you were infertile?" Jim sighed heavily and thought back on the day.

"six years ago. The doctor went on a rant how I shouldn't even TRY and attempt to have children, how it would always be just that point of impossible that even the Kirk genes couldn't reach it" Bones twitched at that and he sighed and sat down in his chair.

"Jim you should have talked to me about it. I am your Doctor, that man that tested you only tested you to see if you were sterile. Beside me, only your primary at the academy had any idea you were a carrier." Jim stared at Bones.

"Is it even possible for doctors to be that dumb and not notice something as big as me being a carrier?" Bones simply nodded. He knew of several cases where this had happened, where a man had gone his hole laugh without knowing and then when he found out he was either pregnant or miscarrying. Bones was grateful that Jim had just been pregnant.

"Jim, did you have any symptoms? Any at all? Because it's hard for me to believe this. The kid is perfectly healthy, a little on the small side, but completely healthy. I just don't see how you didn't have any symptoms at all." Jim looked at Bones and thought back.

"I don't know bones, I may have, but around the time I would have gotten nauseous I caught that terrible flu, I never developed weird cravings or swollen ankles and my back never hurt more than usual. I didn't feel any kicks or movement and there were no extra headaches. That is if you don't count the ones that I had thanks to the admiralty breathing down my neck." Bones stared at Jim and the blond shrugged.

"I mean, I was a little fatigued and I found it hard to stomach certain foods at times but… Bones you can't honestly tell me that isn't normal for me." Bones sighed and knew that Jim was right. The man had the weirdest stomach and immune system in the galaxy so he could honestly see why his friend thought that nothing was wrong with him.

By the time bones cast his attention away from his thoughts and back to Jim the young captain was staring back down at his child. Bones sighed again and leaned back in the chair he was currently sitting in.

"Jim, I don't know what to say, I am surprised you didn't die from the amount of copper that leeched into your system. I had to spend an hour giving you a hypo every ten minutes to get the excess out of your system and when it was finally gone I had to still send you're through a detox." Jim winced at his friends words and Jim looked back down at his sleeping son.

"At least it didn't affect him. Honestly Bones I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting to end up a father" The doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his "I wasn't expecting you to become a father either Jim and I certainly wasn't expecting to have to deliver any babies on this five year mission but I am already up to two." Jim chuckled slightly at his friends exasperated tone and then he focused on the child in his arms again. The infant stirred and waved a tiny fist around for a second before rest back in his spot and settling.

"Jim…. What are you going to do? This isn't a puppy you found on the street, you have to think about the options you have-" Jim went stiff and then shook his head, agitation seeping off him in waves.

"Bones…. Don't. I know what has happened, I understand what this means. I know for a fact that this is a child and you know what? I won't give him up. Bones you know he is the only blood family I have left, Sam is dead Winona died in Nero's attack; please don't ask me to give him up. Believe it or not Bones, I know how to take care of an infant, I know how to care for a child and I will do just that for my son." Bones smiled slightly beside him and gently gripped Jims shoulder.

"I know… I know Jim and I just needed to know if you thought this through. Are you prepared for this goddamned mess you put yourself in?" Jim chuckled and nodded at his friend's words. The older male sighed and stood.

"But I swear if that kid starts calling me uncle Bones… I will kill you" Jim looked up at his friend in amused hurt.

"But Bones, you would make a great uncle!" Bone harrumphed at that and glared at Jim.

"I do not want you influencing that child to give people unreasonable nicknames!" Jim chuckled slightly and stared down at the baby in his arms and looked up at Bones.

"Don't you want to know what I decided his name to be?" Bones sighed.

"I don't know, after what you named your pet goldfish I am afraid to let you name the child." Jim gives bones and over exaggerated abashed look and then grins down at his son.

"Actually, I want to give him a good name, I hated that damn fish, I thought his name should be Soval." Bones fidgets slightly at Jim's side and stares down at the baby for a second then smiles.

"That's a great name Jim, I think it suits him well… and you can't come up with some stupid nickname to call the boy and embarrass him." Jim huffed at that but was obviously amused by his friend's words. Bones next words cut through Jim's good mood like a knife.

"So what are you going to tell Spock?" The only thing that saves Jim is that Soval picks that moment to wake up and starting angrily protesting the voices around him and demanding his food.

LINEGOESHEREDONTFORGET!

It was hours before Jim heard from any of the other members of his crew. What he did hear though was enough to send his heart thudding out of his chest in fear that the people currently tromping around the medbay would wake Soval who he had just been able to get to sleep. The curtain is thrown open without any warning and Uhura is the first to tackle Jim with a hug and then not so gently whack him upside the head.

Suddenly there is a flurry of question and noise and Jim just holds up his hand to silence them all then nervously glances at the bassinet. He is grateful already the Soval seemed to inherit the fact that Jim is a deep sleeper. The blond looks at all them and smiles.

"Aw you guys miss me?" Uhura blushes and Snorts in indignations, Pavel just blushes and Sulu unabashedly nods. Jim grins, a day or two out of it and he already has the bridge crew worried. Although usually when he ends up in med bay it is a life or death situation so he can see why they are all so worried.

Jim looks around and realizes that the one person he needs to see and speak to is not currently with them and he sighs then looks back to Uhura who currently has her arms crossed and is obviously expecting something. Jim looks over at the bassinet and easily manages to pick up Soval without waking him. Jim sighs heavily and looks at the three in the room.

"Please be quite, I just got him to sleep and if you wake him…. Bones and I will give you hell." Pavel blanches at that and Uhura just inches closer and looks down at the tiny infant. She feels her heart pull and she gives him a look that obviously means '_we are having a talk later'_ and Jim knows that Talk is another word for '_imma beat the crap out of you'_ and Jim flinches slightly at the look in Uhura's eyes. Pavel is the first to speak.

"Vat is his name captain?" Sulu grins and looks to Jim to ask the same question. Jim smiles one of his dazzling smiles and happily announces that the babies name is Soval. He then looks to Sulu and asks the question that has been eating him up inside.

"How did you guys find out? I mean you don't seem all that shocked that I just pushed out a living breathing person when I was obviously not pregnant." Sulu grinned "McCoy say's a lot when his whisky stash is in danger. Plus he was already going to tell us what happened. Uhura had been the one to help you and commander Spock here." Jim looked to Uhura and she shrugged.

"I thought you were dying, I didn't want the admiralty to think I just stood by and watched as the captain died right in front of me." Jim chuckled lightly and Uhura looked back down to Soval.

"I can see you in him Jim. He has your nose and more Kirk like attributes but there is no denying where he got those eyebrows from, or that hair, or those ears." Pavel chuckled slightly at this and looked the child over.

"And zee green tinge." Sulu chuckles slightly at this and Jim sighs.

"I don't know what color his eyes are though, Bones say's he should open them sometime soon, even if he won't be seeing much, and I really want to know who's eyes he has." Uhura shrugs at this and stands up straight.

"We are all glad that you made it out of this okay Captain. And Soval really is a darling." Jim grinned at Uhura.

"He defiantly has my charm, already has girls crooning over him." Jims grin grew Cocky as Uhura huffed and then there was another voice he hadn't wanted to hear quite yet.

"I would prefer if Soval did not inherit anymore of the Kirk family's unfortunate genes, such as your 'charm'" Jim grew stiff and he sucked in a breath before looking at Spock. He could just barely see the contained anger behind those eyes and so Jim tried to joke his way out of this situation.

"Oh come on Spock, there's nothing wrong with being able to charm your way out of a dangerous situation." Spock's eyes softened slightly and that inevitable eyebrow raise told Jim that he was in the relative clear for now.

"Well Spock, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come have a look?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All of you who guessed Spock was the dady got it right. Honestly it wasnt that big of a surprise but for a little while I was thinking of having Soval be Scotty's, then I remembered how few Vulcans there were and... HERE COMES SOVAL! XD Next few chapters will be getting to know Soval and Spocks decision on the small child.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I know that this one is a little late but I had to work through a writers block that I was having. I know that is a lame excuse but it's true. The writers block was pretty bad and I was unable to write anything but I searched through my music archive and I found something to help me along! Any this is chapter number three! DUN DUN DUN! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Spock had entered the med bay the rest of the bridge crew had made the decision that it was about time for them to leave. When Jim waved Spock over Uhura and the others nodded to their captain and left with a few quick good byes. Jim didn't know what to say as he watched the other three retreat like there was about to be an explosion, Jim knew he wasn't going to get the Vulcan form of a chewing out right now so everything was safe, but Jim guessed it was Spocks presence that had his friends running with their tails between their legs.<p>

"Spock, is it just me or did they just run away like you are going to kill me?" Jim looked up at Spock, finally peeling his eyes away from where his friends had vanished, and realized that his words had gone un-heard. The sight he was met with caught Jim off guard. Here was cool, calm, and collected Spock, staring down at Soval, With barely hidden shock swimming in his eyes.

The blond could see the signs of the joy on the Vulcan's face, the slight tilt upward in the corner of his mouth and the slight twitch of his eyebrow, he was surprised that the man was even remotely happy about this. The look vanished though as soon as Spock realized Jim was observing him. The Vulcan quickly righted himself from his slightly hunched position and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Captain it would be fortuitous if you would please explain to me how this child came to be." Jim jerked his attention back to Soval who was sleeping peacefully and he sighed. He knew it was going to be hard to explain because Jim couldn't grasp the situation and it had happened to him! The young captain sighed and Spock raised a questioning eyebrow at the action.

"Captain, before our encounter nine point four three months ago, you informed me that you could not conceive. That being stated I was also under the impression that I could, indeed, not impregnate another so how, do you propose, that this occurred?" Jim rolled his eyes as Spock restated his question and then shook his head.

"Spock I understood the first time and the answer is, I don't fully know." The Vulcan did not seem pleased with this and it showed with the rise of his other eyebrow to join its partner just below Spocks fringe of hair.

"Spock, I do not have all the answers, I was expecting this even less then you. Even more so because I had no idea what so ever that I was pregnant; I had no symptoms and was under the impression that I was infertile. Apparently my whack job doctors back on earth only checked me to see if I was sterile or not. The answer was always yes so I did not question their conclusion." Spock seemed to believe that Jim's explanation was acceptable and he nodded.

"Is the child healthy?" Jim sighed slightly and nodded.

"His name is Soval, and yes… he's very healthy. Bones told me he was a little on the small side but that I can understand. Jesus Spock I didn't even know, he shouldn't be as healthy as he is, I drank and did stupid things while pregnant. I got injured I don't know how many times and I had gone on what? Ten? Thirteen? Away missions almost all of them ending with me being injured. I don't see how it wasn't found out sooner." Spock gave a simple nod of confirmation.

"I do not know either captain. You have been injured fourteen times since our encounter, only counting the times you came to seek medical attention, I do not see how it was not discovered sooner." Jim Sighed slightly and looked up at Spock.

"Spock, Please do not call me captain. We are alone, we have had sex, and I just had your son so I think I earned you calling me by my name" Spock seemed slightly taken aback by Jim's words but he nodded.

"Of course…Jim" Jim could practically feel the hesitation in Spocks voice and he sighed slightly. The Vulcan would just have to get use to it then because after this he wasn't going to let Spock call him captain when they weren't on duty.

"Ca-Jim, what do you purpose you are going to do faced with the situation regarding Soval?" Jim actually winced at Spocks words and shook his head.

"Let's get one thing straight Spock, Soval isn't a 'Situation' He is my son and he won't be treated as a situation. I have already decided that I am going to keep him which is why I am even permitted to hold him like I am" Spock had that look again, that subtle disapproving and hurt look, Jim didn't know why though and he didn't care to ask at the moment because Soval was starting to fidget and fuss.

"My intention was not as such Jim. I simply inquired as to how you were going to handle the fact that you are now a father, you have had no time to prepare, and you are still the captain of the Enterprise." Jim huffed slightly and shook his head. He knew that, he honestly did, but he couldn't help feeling that everyone was already disapproving of his decision.

"I know Spock, I am sorry." Spock gave a simple nod of acknowledgement and was about to speak when McCoy came over, wielding a Hypo, and glared at the Vulcan.

"Jim, I thought I said you could have visitors for a short while and then you needed to rest." Bones seemed to growl in agitation.

Jim blanched slightly and gave a nervous chuckle "I forgot?" He asked the doctor with a hint of aspiration. Jim could tell from the look on bones face that he was in trouble and he sighed.

"Alright, Alright I get it, I need to sleep and Spock being here will prevent that." Bones gave Jim a sharp nod then glanced between the two. With a heavy sigh the southern doctor crossed his arms and fixed the blond with a glare.

"Five more minutes and then I swear to you if he isn't gone and you are resting I will personally castrate you both. That's not an empty threat either because I damn well have the tools and courage to do it" Jim pouted and then chuckled slightly.

"But Bones~ that will ruin all my fun!" The doctor pulled a face that said 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' then turned around and walked out. Jim chuckled slightly then turned his grin on Spock who was simply standing next to Jims bed with his hands clasped behind his back and a single eyebrow raised. Oh Jim knew that look, he knew it, and he did NOT like it.

"Oh come on Spock! I have five minutes…." The Vulcan stood resolute and Jim sighed before looking down at Soval. An idea hit him and he looked up at Spock again.

"Fine, since you want me to rest then you have to put Soval back in the bassinet!" Jim was a little surprised by the lack of hesitation as Spock simply walked over and picked up the child. Jim felt a pout start tugging at his lips and this one wasn't playful. If there was one thing Jim hated about staying in sickbay it was the fact that he had mandatory rest hours. The others patients didn't but Jim decided that Bones was trying to make his time in sickbay living hell so that he would stop ending up there with some kind of fatal wound.

Hell it was times like these when he did absolutely nothing and ended up in sickbay that Bones made his life the hardest. Jim couldn't help it he was allergic to almost everything, or the fact that he became magically pregnant and gave birth to an almost half Vulcan child –seriously the Vulcan genome was like superhuman compared to the human genome- Jim stopped his train of thought there as he realized something. He hadn't even been paying enough attention to realize that Spock hadn't set Soval down yet.

Instead the Vulcan was standing with the infant cradled in the crook of his arm and staring down at him. There were no emotions displayed on his face this time, nothing but the usual blank almost bored look, but Jim knew the man was completely fascinated by the child. Jim's point was proven when Spock finally spoke.

"Jim, what percentage Vulcan is Soval?" Spock knew very well that Jim had already asked Dr. McCoy and had received a precise answer and he found that the quicker of the two ways he could find out would be better. Jim shrugged at Spocks question and thought about it for a second.

"Bones said he was about 48.9% Vulcan. Damn near half. I don't see how when you are half Vulcan but Bones explain it as the Vulcan genome being stronger than the human which shows why you are a little over half. He also said it's genetics. Apparently Kirk genes give very easily to outside forces." Spock gave one jerky nod before gently setting the child in the bassinet he was now standing in front of.

"I shall return at a later date to check on your, and Sovals, well being tomorrow." Jim nodded, slightly perturbed by the fact that Spock stiffened at knowing Soval was almost half Vulcan. Jim watched as his first officer, friend, and father of his child walked out of the sickbay with a straighter than usual back.

* * *

><p>After Jim rested and was checked over again he spent most of the previous day just trying to care for Soval. It was harder than he thought because of the fact that Bones was refusing to let him get up. Jim knew his friend just didn't want him to ruin the doctors handy work before it healed fully but it was getting ridiculous. Jim couldn't even feed Soval without having to ask Bones or one of the nurses to get him a bottle.<p>

Today the blond was being set free, not back to active duty but he could go back to his quarters, and he was currently slipping his boots back on with one hand and gently rubbing Sovals stomach as the child kicked around in his slip. Jim had learned quickly the other day that the child wasn't going to open his eyes until he was damn well ready and Soval had not been ready.

Jim stood, back a little sore from the bed and from delivering Soval, otherwise back to normal after his little catastrophe. The captain was reaching into the bassinet and picking up a still sleeping Soval when Spock entered the Sickbay and made his way over to Jim. The Vulcan stopped a few feet away from Jim but the blond knew he wasn't there just to see if him and Soval were okay.

"Jim, I have and inquiry I would wish to ask before you leave the sickbay" Jim nodded suspiciously at the Vulcan and then man raised his eyebrow a fraction of an inch before his face went back to being completely placid. Jim knew he probably wasn't going to like this question.

"I have contacted my father so he can contact on of the few Vulcan healers left on New Vulcan. Will you allow the enterprise to make a detour to New Vulcan? I believe it would be in Sovals best interest as well as my peoples." Jim blinked in mild surprise and then nodded.

"You mean your father didn't flip when you told him you had a son with your very male captain." Spock stiffened at Jim's words and Jim took that as a yes. He sighed slightly and nodded.

"Alright Spock, tell Sulu to set in a course to new Vulcan. It is a medical concern so the fleet shouldn't have much of a problem with it. Komack may chew my ass out though." Spock's eyebrows rose slightly in disapproval of Jim's language and the blond shrugged slightly before shifting a squirming Soval. Apparently the child had decided now was the time to wake up, accept he wasn't crying like usual, Jim looked down at the child and was shocked to be met with eyes every bit as blue as his own.

Jim blinked in surprise and gasped before he smiled down at the child who started kicking his legs in excitement and waving his tiny little fists. The blue eyes certainly made a sight to be seen of the small Vulcan child. He looked so much like Spock but those blue eyes were unmistakably Jim in origin.

Spock stepped closer to look down at the child and Jim barely caught the tiny inhale of shock that came from the body next to him and Jim tore his attention away from Soval long enough to glance at Spock but he couldn't hold it, His attention completely lost on the small child with impossibly blue eyes.

Jim shifted Soval a little closer and after a few more seconds finally trained his gaze on the impossibly still Vulcan. Apparently Spock was displeased by the fact that Soval had blue eyes, Jim knew why though, and that concerned him greatly.

"Spock, is everything okay?" Jim knew what the others answer to that question would be but he also knew that Spock was going to dodge the subject.

"The word Okay has many definitions Jim." Jim nodded and looked back to Soval before carefully picking up a bag of replicated baby items. Jim looked to Spock who had taken a few steps back and seemed to have fallen out of his stupor.

"Well, I am going back to my quarters, I can't go up to the bridge for another two days but I am sure you will be able to handle things Spock. Tell the crew I hope there having fun without their captain." Spocks eyebrow rose in the typical fashion and Jim chuckled slightly, glad to see a bit of the old Spock shining through. Jim bid his farewell to his first officer and then headed out of Sickbay before bones could find a reason to keep him there any longer. Maybe find a reason to question his sanity.

Jim was glad he had the path to his quarters memorized because if he hadn't he might have ended up on the engineering deck for all the time he could pay attention. The blond was beyond distracted by the tiny baby who was wiggling in his arms. When Jim finally reached his room he didn't realize anything had changed for a hole five minutes before he looked up and saw all the baby stuff placed nicely in one corner of his bed room with a blue bow tied around it.

Jim found himself staring in mute shock. He knew who had done this and he just wanted to know how they all replicated the items that sat before him. Closest to his bed sat a crib all set up and ready, Jim blushed slightly at the thought of everyone doing this for him and he went over to the crib, pulling out the note, and then setting a once again sleeping Soval back down. The child slept more than he was awake, unless he was eating, and Jim was almost glad that he didn't have to worry about the infant getting lonely in a way when he was distracted. He would like a few more weeks without having to worry excessively.

Jim looked down at the note and Saw Uhura's neatly sprawled writing and he grinned slightly, sitting down on his bed, and opened up the note to read over what it said.

_Hey Captain!_

Jim grinned slightly at that, Uhura still refused to call him Jim, much like Spock had, but he knew it was most likely because she liked to watch him become overly flustered.

_The rest of the bridge crew and I decided that while you were in sickbay we would take it upon ourselves to have some things set up for Soval (by the way Leonard sent me a snapshot on his pad, I showed it around) so that the kid would actually have somewhere to sleep. A lot of the stuff was replicated but the "crib" is just a modified bassinet. Leonard was surprisingly glad to get rid of his extra one for this._

_Yes I know, we broke a few protocols by doing all of this, but it was better than leaving the poor thing to you and your own devices. Hope you appreciate all the hard work Captain!_

_From: The crew._

Jim grinned widely at the note and then looked at his sleeping son. Jim was happy, for once in a long while he was happy, he was worried sure but he had a son who was gorgeous and it seemed that Spock was finally Speaking to him and not ignoring him if only for the sake of Soval. Yeah, everything would be great, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? I would LOVE to get some more reviews because I am really enjoying the feed back. If any of you readers have any ideas on which way the trip to vulcan should go dont be afraid to share! Just remember that Jim still has to deal with Komack and any other problems he has to deal with, All while trying to fix his and Spocks relationship and take care of a tiny little vulcan child.**

**P.S If any of you want to make a picture of Soval I would love you forever and shower you with cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry this took so long but I was having a hard time coming up with something AMAZING to put in this chapter. I would LOVE to thank _Shit Happens-333_ for spawning this idea. No this was not completely her idea but it is a morphed and sick spawn of her idea and the song You and I by Medina. Yes, I also know that this chapter is SLIGHTLY shorter than the last one but, I ran into writers block, and it is a little better written then the others so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a week, a long and tiring week, since he had been released from med bay and a little over a week since he had spontaneously gone into labor with a currently fidgeting Soval. The young captain hadn't had much time during his medical leave to really wonder why the admiralty had been so quite. He still didn't have time. The blond was due on the bridge in a little under ten minutes and he still had a very fussy and irritated Soval who wanted the attention on HIM.<p>

Jim chuckled lightly to himself as the child tried to make a grab for what Jim was holding in his other a hand. Jim didn't find the child much of a distraction as he set his tray on one of the tables in the cafeteria. Jim was very soon joined by Sulu and then his ever tailing Chekov, both already fawning over the infant that was currently held close to jims chest by his little baby carrier. It had been another gift from a member of the crew and was supposed to help him get closer to the baby by allowing Soval to be in constant contact with him.

Jim still wasn't sure he believed that but he had agreed that it was easier to do things with Soval comfortable strapped to him. Jim chuckled as the infants attentions was instantly attracted to Chekov who was making faces.

"You know Chekov… he is part Vulcan, he's probably thinking those faces you are marking are 'illogical'" Chekov blushed and chuckled "Zen ven he is older he can tell me so." Jim chuckled at the Russian whiz kid and started eating. He had been sure to feed Soval just before he left for the cafeteria so he wouldn't have to worry too much about Soval getting curious. The infant still tried to grab for Jims fruit though and it would bring a round of chuckles to the table.

Jim was already half way through his meal and focused on Sulu who was describing his knew botany experiment when someone sat next to him. Sulu grew suddenly silent and Jim knew there were only two people on this ship that could stop the Asian from describing his experiment. Spock or Bones, and only one of those two was quite about showing up.

"Good morning Spock." Jim saw some of the tension leave Sulu and the blond sighed. Honestly he still didn't know why everyone thought that either he was gonna kill Spock or the Vulcan was going to kill him. The two had been civil to each other, for the most part, before Soval was born and Jim didn't see how that would change with the addition of the almost half Vulcan child.

"Good morning Jim." It was the usual greeting, something completely normal that had started up in the past week, and already Jim could tell that something was wrong. Spock's voice was slightly more strained then usual, like he had been talking for hours already, and the man seemed so much more stiff than usual and Jim hadn't even looked at him.

Jim glanced over at Spock, Soval currently trying to gum Kirks shirt in half, and scrutinized him. Yep his first officer was defiantly more stiff than usual and he seemed almost tired. Jim instantly went into captain mode and straightened his back, not even jostling the infant, and crossing his arms just under Sovals feet.

"What's wrong Spock? You look tired and I know for a fact that you looking tired means you haven't slept in a few days." Jim tried to look slightly intimidating, or at least a little tough, but that was hard to do when you had a baby strapped to your chest and chewing on your shirt. He heard Chekov chuckle and then cough to cover it up. Spock seemed to grow impossibly stiff at Jims words but his face was completely blank. He finished his breakfast and stood, giving Sulu and Chekov a nod, picked up his tray and turned to leave.

"We will be arriving at New Vulcan in two point three hours. I would recommend that you prepare to beam down captain." Jim couldn't help the disbelief that graced his features as Spock left. In the past week he had not seen the Vulcan act so indifferent. He had also not had Spock call him captain. Jim felt his brow furrow and then he was turning back to his meal.

Something had happened, Spock hated being called out when he had already been having a hard time and Jim knew now that something was wrong, it was finally time for Jim to start thinking. Sulu and Chekov glanced at each other and simply watched as there confused and befuddled captain stood with his tray, a gently hand rested on Sovals back, and with only a simple goodbye disposed of his tray and walked out of the cafeteria.

Jim was smart, he always had been smart, and he knew when something was awry and right now, something was awry. Something was wrong with Spock and Jim had this sinking feeling it had something very important to do with new Vulcan and the fact that they would be arriving so soon. Jim was smart, and he knew how to read Spock, but he had no information. He didn't know what was going on and he suddenly felt like he really did NOT want to go down to that planet.

The blond sighed heavily and Soval made a noise somewhere between a gurgle and a whimper. Jim sighed and looked down at the squirming child; he really hoped nothing was going to happen.

* * *

><p>It was odd, not the fact that he was standing on the transporter pad with his first officer, it was odd that he was standing on the transporter pad with his first officer about to beam down to an ally planet to get their son checked over. Jim honestly should have gotten used to this fact by now but it had only been a little over a week since he had been placed in the role of father so his mind was still getting grasp of it. Jim looked to the ever still Spock and could tell that the man was still stiff, now looking even more tired than before, and seemed to be almost worried.<p>

Jim didn't know what to make of the situation; he didn't know what to say, so he just looked forward to Scotty and shifted Soval a little. He nodded to the engineer and then he felt the familiar tingle of the transporter. Even after all the times Jim has beamed down he still found the sensation of being transported to be amazing. One minute you would be looking at someone you know well, staring that the interior of a ship, and the next you were staring out at new scenery that had you astounded and amazed.

Jim wasn't so astounded by the scenery of new Vulcan, it seemed to almost exactly replicate old Vulcan, but he still found himself standing there with a grin on his face. The two of them had been beamed down to a location away from the buzz of construction and closer to where the council was currently taking up residence. For now it was just Jim and Spock who had beamed down so Jim was left at the mercy of his Vulcan first officer.

Spock was quick to start moving and Jim knew something was up. He had done his research and the way they were headed was not anywhere near any medical facilities. The blond stopped as they got closer to the council building "Spock… I thought we were just here to get Soval checked by some Vulcan doctors." The Vulcan stiffened at the others words and then gave a curt nod.

"We are but I must see my father first. He wished to speak to us." Jim stared at the back of the Vulcan's head for a few seconds before he sighed and walked past the man and toward the looming building.

"Alright then I guess I cannot argue. Let's get this over with so Soval can get checked out." Said infant picked that time start fidgeting. Jim just barely caught Spock staring at the child before the Vulcan had turned away and took the lead again.

It wasn't long until they were both stepping through the large archway into the council building, Jim's face slightly red from the heat, and making there way to the council room. Jim ran a gentle hand over Sovals black hair and the child only shifted, being lulled to sleep by the warmth of the plant and then gentle rocking from Jim walking around.

Jim glanced at Spock who refused to meet his gaze and then they were both stepping into the council room and Jim was met with what was left of the Vulcan council. The blond froze, his gaze shifting to Spock, and he honestly wished this wasn't happening.

"Spock, I thought you said we were meeting with your father…" Spock nodded at this.

"Yes, and he is here." Serek stood and Jim paled. He didn't know what this meant but he was honestly worried.

"It is illogical to be so fearful Captain James T. Kirk. We do not wish to harm you or the child" Jim flinched at the sound of Sereks voice.

"Pardon me if I do not believe you. I was under the impression that I was simply here to have MY son checked over by a Vulcan healer." Jim's tone was hard and betrayed none of the fear, or hurt, that he was feeling. Spock had set him up, something was happening and it was threatening the small family he had.

"You will have my grandson examined James, but I feel there are more important issues at hand. We wish to speak you about where the child will be staying." Jim paled at Sereks words and he glanced at Spock who was just standing there like none of this was happening.

"Soval is staying with me of course. I plan on raising him." Another one of the council spoke up at this point.

"So you plan of giving up you recently earned captaincy to raise him?" Jim blinked in surprise and then shook his head no.

"I do not have to give up my job to do so-" Jim was cut off by another one of the council.

"You must if you plan to raise him, here on Vulcan." Jim blanched at that and shook his head in indignation.

"I never said that I would raise him here!" Serek seemed to look disapproving and be completely blank at the same time; that look scared the shit out of him.

"James, I will not avoid the subject any longer, the council has come to the conclusion that it would be in Sovals best interest if he was raised on New Vulcan. I have already spoken to Spock on this matter and he has agreed that you should give the child to a Vulcan family that can raise him properly." Jim felt like he had just been ejected out of an air lock, all the air he had in his lungs left at once and Jim felt betrayed, utterly and completely betrayed.

"Y-Your joking, you… you have got to be KIDDING me!" Jim looked to Spock and he could see on the Vulcan's face that this wasn't a joke.

"James, we are Vulcan, we do not 'joke'." Jim Felt Soval start shifting as his own agitation grew, the child easily getting the transference, and he rested a soothing hand on Sovals back.

"No… No I wont do it. Soval is my son, I will raise him!" Spock turned to Jim at that moment.

"Jim you seem to forget, Soval is my son as well and I believe it is in his best interes-" it happened fast, Jim didn't even remember moving, but suddenly his fist was connecting with Spocks face and the Vulcan was stumbling back from the force. Jim stood tall, face set in an angry mask, and one hand resting protectively on Sovals back.

"No, Spock he is not your son, not in the sense that you have any say over his life. How… How could you even do this? You know damn well what Soval means to me, and yet you brought me here under false pretenses and are asking me to give up my son? Well too damn bad because he may be part Vulcan but he's also HUMAN." Jim glared at Serek, Spock standing straight again and just staring at the blond, the elder Vulcan didn't seem fazed.

"James, we are only trying to do what is best for the child and our race. If he stays here then he can be bonded and learn the control he will need to live as a Vulcan. He cannot do that on a starship. What kind of life is that for a child James? You say you want to raise him but you have not even considered all of your options." Jim felt the anger deflate and turn to a barely there boil. The young captain shifted and stared down at his son who was whimpering.

Jim knew that the life he was choosing for his son wasn't normal, he knew that it was the best, but it was RIGHT. Jim wasn't going to give up his son, he wasn't going to leave him on a planet where he would be looked down on, where he would be scrutinized for his blue eyes. The problem was, Soval would need to learn Vulcan control, he was so much like Spock already and if he didn't learn then he could harm someone or himself and Jim could leave his position on the enterprise, the admiralty wouldn't allow it.

Jim swallowed down the lump in his throat as he thought and then he shook his head.

"I-I need to think… Just let me have Soval examined and give me some time to… just think" Serek nodded and Jim turned to leave. Spock stepped forward to fallow and Jim turned a glare towards him.

"Don't you dare Spock. Don't you fucking dare. I don't want to see you until we are back on duty…. This thing we had, this friendship, it's over." Jim turned back and left the building with a council escort who would take him to the doctor he needed to see.

Spock simply stood there, eyes slightly wide and shoulders hunched, pain showed clearly in his too human eyes and for the first time in his life the Vulcan regretted what he had just done. He had hurt his captain, his friend, his T'hy'la and he had done it under the pretense of a good deed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You must all hate me right about now. I know I made Spock look like an ass hole but he's not, he was honestly thinking about what would be best for Soval AND Jim. It is also very rare that I find a fanfiction where Spock does something wrong so I decided to try my hand at it. No they WONT be like this forever, this would be much of a romance then would it? For now Spock has just put himself in the shit hole. And this council thing is STILL the least over their worries! Let's hope my mind doesn't get to cruel. Anyway! REAVIEW PLEASE! I would really love to hear what you think of this… and I will be an ass, If I don't get at least TWO reviews for this chapter I won't update. I already have the next chapter finished too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh wow, just wow you guys. I am touched…. Touched beyond belief by all of the reviews and support. I just… wow. You guys are amazing and you have made me insanely happy. I hadn't thought that I would get so many reviews and you people… you INSPIRED me. This one is long just for all of your who read this! Its well over three thousand words without the authors note…. I just… I love all of your guy's support and I thank you for reading this story. I know my grammar isn't the best and the story lacks in certain areas but you guys have pulled through and understand where I am going. It is my PLEASURE to update this for all of you. If you want the full effect of the middle part of this chapter, I would honestly recommend listening to the song What I've Done by Linkinpark. It fits Spock well. Anyway, please ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't a long walk, not near long enough for Jim to think, but still Jim found himself regretting his actions. He had just hurt Spock and even though he felt the man deserved the pain that he had just caused him he still felt terrible for causing it. The Vulcan escorting Jim stopped, jarring Jim from the barely there thoughts, he would have to think about it later. For now he was going to get Soval checked over.<p>

The blond gave the Vulcan a nod of thanks and then walked into the moderately sized building. He was a little concerned by the fact that no one was in the building and then an older woman shuffled out of a door Jim hadn't yet had time to notice. She looked up at Jim and gave a simple nod.

"You must be James and that is Soval I assume? Come with me." The older Vulcan woman waved Jim through to a back room. The blond glanced back at the entrance and then fallowed the old woman into the room. She closed the door behind him and Jim started freeing Soval from the baby sling. Jim chuckled slightly as the child kicked around and gripped his shirt.

"Shh, Soval don't worry I am not going to leave you, just need to take you out of the sling." After the child was free Jim held him close to his chest, the baby's head on his shoulder, and he heard an almost hum come from the Vulcan healer. Sovals eyes were trained on the new thing he had spotted, they were sharp and inquisitive just like Spocks but every bit the blue that Jims were. The woman sat on the chair in the examination room and Jim simply leaned against the bio bed that was there.

"Are there any specific problems you have witnessed with Soval?" Jim simply shook his head at this. Everything had seemed normal and bones had said that the child was fine.

"From what I can tell? Nothing is wrong with him. We have a doctor on board the starship and due to the circumstances in which Soval came onto the ship he is very healthy." The woman raised a single slender eyebrow and Jim knew he had to elaborate.

"I hadn't known I was pregnant not until the moment I went into labor in the middle of my shift. Our CMO was surprised when it happened, he had every right to be, as was I. I was under the Impression that my 'partner' and I were both infertile. I went on away missions, drank, and just generally abused my body. I didn't gain any weight or loose any weight it was like… nothing. Like one day I wasn't pregnant and the next I was going into labor and being carried through the halls of my ship in fear that I was going to die." The woman, even though she was Vulcan, seemed slightly astounded.

"What gave you the impression that your sexual partner was indeed infertile?" Jim shifted from foot to foot.

"Well… He told me before we had our little encounter. Look long story short, my CMO said that Soval was healthy but he is slightly more human than Vulcan and I want to make sure that it doesn't mess with his development. The only concern I have is that he is small. I should expect it seeing as I didn't even know I was pregnant but I am worried that something may be wrong." The elderly woman nodded and motioned for Jim to position the child so she could see him better.

The exam was long, the woman was thorough as any other Vulcan and she took sever scans and blood samples before finally Soval said enough was enough and started outright wailing. Jim was slightly shocked because the child had not once wailed since Jim had left the hospital, the blond just seemed to know what his son needed something, and now the baby was making his displeasure loudly known.

Jim was quick to pull the child back to his chest and gently pat the infants back. Soval instantly buried his face in the soft command gold shirt, the wails cutting off instantly. The healer seemed unaffected and just went back to what she was doing with the scanner.

"I do not find anything that ails the child. He is indeed more human than Vulcan but for now I cannot ascertain what that will mean to the child when he is older but for now it means nothing. He is a very healthy child." Jim felt a weight he didn't know was there lift off his shoulders and he grinned widely.

"Thank you so much for this. I know it is your job… but… still I just.." Jim sighed in relief and the woman simply nodded.

"I understand James, I have had to deal with many humans before you, one being the grandmother of this child, and while I do find your thanks illogical I shall accept it." Jim almost laughed, he really almost laughed, but the fact that this woman knew Spock was the other father when Jim had not said so disturbed him.

Yes Jim knew that there were not many options to who the child's father was but Jim knew the woman was not making an assumption, she knew, and that meant that she had been told unnecessary information.

"Who told you the other father was Spock" The woman raised an eyebrow and Jim honestly wondered if that was a nervous twitch Vulcan's had.

"The same man who set up the appointment. Sarek wanted to make sure that everything was accounted for." Jim nodded but his stomach dropped a littler. He needed to just get out of there, he started putting Soval back into the sling and once the child was situated Jim headed for the door.

"It would be wise to give the child up James. If anything should arise and Soval is not close to a Vulcan healer, or a family member that could help heal him mentally, it may cause permanent damage. You must understand James T. Kirk, that child is part of an endangered race, it would benefit him and our people if he was to stay here." Jim stood partially frozen, his heart caught in his throat and dropped into his stomach all at the same time.

"While I thank you for examining my son, I do not believe it is in your place to know such information or judge on it, now if you shall excuse me I need to go get some rest." With that Jim all but fled the small building, his feet carrying him past the waiting escort and anywhere but with that woman.

* * *

><p>Spock stood, hands clasped behind his back, as he waited for his father to exit the council room. He needed to speak to the man and query if he had done the right thing. Spock knew, somewhere deep in the irrational and human side of his mind that he had been wrong, that he should never have agreed to let his child be raised on Vulcan by a family that would only ever find the flaws in his human genetics but, Spock needed to ask, he needed to find out if, maybe just MAYBE, he had been right. Sarek exited the council room and started down the hall, Spock easily fell into step beside him.<p>

"You have questions." Sarek didn't even spare his son a glance, there was shame hidden there behind that mask of control and Spock knew that.

"I need to know, father, if what I did was right." Spock was not going to be subtle about this. Sarek slowed to a stop and turned to face his son.

"What makes you believe that you have not done the right thing Spock? You thought of what would be best for Soval and for our people. I believe you were correct to have want Soval to go to a Vulcan family." Spock stood straight, shoulders squared and gaze trained on his father.

"That is where I wonder if I have done the right thing father. Many say that Vulcan's do not have emotions or prejudice but you know just as well as I that this is not in fact true. Our race may be endangered but that does not stop even Vulcan's from being cruel. My son, Soval, is more than half human. You know all to well how I was treated and I am more Vulcan than he is. I have come to wonder if the Vulcan parents he shall be given to will be able to focus only on the Vulcan part of Soval or will they only find fault in him because he is human. He shall not be there blood father, they will have no familial bond to him, I wonder if that is a conducive home to place him in." Sarek listened placidly as his son spoke and then he turned and started walking again.

"Spock, what is done is done, you have decided and now it is only up to Jim. The council has come to an agreement though that if he does not willingly give the child up we shall contact Starfleet." Spock seized up at this, his steps faltered but soon he was catching back up.

"Father, that is highly illogical, if Starfleet was to find out then-" Spock was interrupted.

"Then the child would be handed over to the Vulcan council to be raised in a proper home. Soval will have only one parent if he were to stay with James, a parent that is psi-null to a child that is a touch telepath, he will not receive the proper education or help and should any medical issues arise while he is on the enterprise then the child would be in danger. The child would be taken away because James could not properly care for him. Nothing more. James will eventually see that this is the logical conclusion." Spock stopped and stared as his fathers figure retreated around a corner. This was not right, Spock knew that this was not something that should be aloud and he found his feet carrying him in the opposite direction before he could even consciously form his next thought.

Spock needed to speak with himself. He needed help, he was not going to allow his child to live on New Vulcan, not when the council would so willingly rip a child away from it's parent just so that they could further there race. It was unorthodox and illogical, what his father was suggesting would do nothing more than hurt their people and Soval.

Spock stopped before the doors where he knew Selek –his alternate self- was staying. The Young Vulcan did not know how to approach this situation and he suddenly found doubt in his actions. He had not thought of what he was going to say before he reached Seleks quarters. Spock decided that he would approach the subject as it was and knocked on the door. Selek was rather quick to answer and Spocks older self raised an eyebrow at his appearance at his home.

Selek stepped aside and waved the younger Vulcan in, Spocks shoulders stiffening as he stepped over the threshold.

"What brings you here Spock. I did not think I would be coming in contact with you while you and the captain were visiting." Spocks nod was curt at Seleks assumption and the Vulcan turned sharply to face the older Vulcan.

"I had not assumed that I would be meeting you here either, but I have found myself needing guidance on a certain subject. You know of the reason the enterprise has come to Vulcan yes?" Selek gave a simple nod.

"I do not know of anyone on the council that does not know" Spock nodded to this.

"Then you know of the fact that James and I have a son. I had thought that it would be wise to have James give up the child-" Spock didn't flinch at the very unvulcan like snort his older self gave "But… I feel I have done the wrong thing. I told my father as such and he told me that if Jim did not give up our son willingly that the council would find a way to take him." Selek blinked in surprise that he could not hide.

"I was not informed of this. It is unethical for them to do as such and I doubt they shall succeed." Spock nodded, knowing that it would be difficult for the council to take Soval away from Jim.

"But tell me Spock, why did you wish for the child to be raised here when you know how he would be treated by the few other children left on new Vulcan?" Spock could not find an answer for this and as he looked himself in the eye he knew that no answer would be good enough to plactate the Vulcan before him.

"I… do not know. I had assumed that it was for Sovals own good, as well as Jims, but I realize there was fault in my logic. I over looked important aspects and I cannot figure out why or how." Selek nodded, face blank and then he rested a hand on his young selfs shoulder.

"I believe your decision was cloudy by an emotion you refuse to see. I was much like you when faced with my first child. You are afraid, more so because this child was unexpected, but that child is a creation between you and your T'hy'la. Should you not cherish him" Spock raised an eyebrow at the others words and pulled away.

"I am not afraid, I am Vulcan, I do not let petty emotions such as fear cloud my judgment-" Selek shook his head.

"You are afraid. From what I can see in your eyes and what I know about you, us, you are afraid. Even the strongest Vulcan can feel fear and we are part human. You are afraid to face this child because of what he is, that he is like you, if you do not face this emotion Spock it will compromise you. You must see the logic in why you feel this emotion so as to purge it." Selek could see the almost imperceptible flinch.

"I… Do not understand. The purpose of the Vulcan teachings is so that we can suppress our emotions. You are asking me to face them." Selek nodded.

"Face them, and suppress them. You are not fully Vulcan, and in this situation you do not, had not, known the emotion plaguing you. You must find logic in your fear, must find the reason you feel it, and then push it down so that you can do what is right for your son, For Jim, and stop this disaster before your ruin your T'hy'la and hurt your own child." Spock listened and he could not help but feel that Selek was correct. For now he had to look past his fears –he still didn't believe that was it- and think about his son, think about the emotional –human- side of this situation.

"I.. I feel I have a large situation to diffuse. I must leave." Spock headed for the door and halfway through he stopped.

"Thank you" and without even a glance over his shoulder he retreated. He needed to speak with Ja- Jim. He needed to fix this and he had to get his son off planet. Spock could not allow the council to have his son. He could not allow his people to fall like that, to take a child away from its parent, no, parents just to better their species.

* * *

><p>Jim sighed as he laid his son down in his crib. It was the one things Jim was thankful for since he had gotten down to new Vulcan. It seemed that everywhere he turned someone had ulterior motives and it hurt. Jim had not been expecting this, he had never thought that Spock could be partner to this, and as he stared down at his now sleeping son Jim felt a pain start low in his chest.<p>

Jim hadn't felt this pain in a long time, not since he had been shipped off and abandoned on Tarsus, not since he had taken care of those children on that plant. Not since he had watched as the youngest died, a small child who had barely lived, Jim was feeling loss. He knew this feeling, had felt it many times, but on this level it felt like it was ripping out his heart.

Jim was betrayed, he was stabbed in the back and then the knife was twisted. Soval, his son, was everything to him. The child was the only family he had and jim had thought, had hoped, Spock understood this. Jim had hoped that his first officer, his FRIEND, would support him. Jim realized now that he was a fool.

Spock had not wanted a child; he had slept with Jim thinking there was no possibility. Spock just wanted Soval off the ship, out of his sight. Spock wanted to erase the evidence of his mistake and hope that in time everyone would forget that James T. Kirk had ever had a son with him. Jim couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let Spock dismiss the situation like that and he wouldn't, COUDLNT, give up his son.

Jim was drawn from his thoughts as his door opened without his acceptance and Spock stepped through. Jim stood straight and glared at his first officer; Spock turned to the door and locked it before checking the room. Jim stared, he had told the man he didn't want to see him, he opened his mouth to speak and Spock cut him off.

"It is prudent that you listen to me before you start yelling Jim. I have made a mistake and I have realized that now. I however did not realize how grievous of a mistake until I spoke to my father. The council does not intend to let us leave with Soval. I had renounced my decision soon after you left and since then I have spoken with myself and have looked at this situation as I should have in the first place, unclouded by emotions, I took into account and element I had not before… the human element and I cannot allow the council to take Soval away from you… from us." Jim was astounded.

The blond captain stood there, mouth hanging open slightly and staring at the honesty in Spocks eyes. They had to leave, Jim needed to get off new Vulcan, he was not forgiving Spock, not yet, but he knew Spock would not lie about something like this. Not an accusation as large as this. Suddenly Jim's comm. buzzed and a panicked voice rang over the small device.

"Captain! I need to beam you back to the ship! We are under attack-….ship…. interference… CARDASSIANS… neutral zone…. Declaring war….." Jim paled and him and Spock's gazes met. Those human eyes Jim knew so well showed almost nothing to him but somehow Jim knew that Spock was afraid. Not of the Cardasians but for Jim and Soval.

Just as Jim was about to speak the building shook and Jim was grabbing his now crying son and holding him to his chest. The building shook again and then he was falling to the ground as the building shook and Spock was over him and Soval and protecting them from the falling debris. A loud thunk as ruble hit Spock and the Vulcan grunted. A tingle started in Jims body and then things faded from view. Suddenly his was in the transporter bay and Spock was still above him.

The ship was shaking and Scotty was yelling but Jim didn't know what as horror filled him. The coppery smell, the warmth starting to drip onto his hip and the fact that Spock was not looking at him, his head hanging and arms shaking, had all of Jim's anger at this man leaving him in an instant.

"Spock…" Soval continued to wail on but Jim blocked it out. Spock glanced at him, his eyes glazed in pain and green blood dripping down his chin. Jims heart dropped as those infinitely brown eyes faded and then Spock was falling sideways and landing with a dull thud on the Transporter bad.

"SPOCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I know all of you think that Spock is forgiven… he isn't… that will come later in the story, and he also hasn't fully come to realize what is going on. There is also insight in this chapter as to HOW Jim knows how to take care of children. I also had great inspiration thanks to a review who took the time to actually message me and tell me they loved the story and give me ideas. Thank you and while I have not implemented your ideas in this chapter I think I shall later. The Vulcan's have not given up on taking Soval but the thought is just added stress to Jim as he is under attack. Please review! I would LOVE to hear more ideas and anything else. I would also like to thank LunaEclipse18 who corrected my spelling of Sarek. ANYWAY again, REAVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sorry about the wait everyone. I have been rather busy with a few other things but here is chapter SIX! WOW I mean just WOW this is the only story I have –that is worth reading- that has made it to chapter six and I think it is amazing that you guys have stuck with it! Even with my absolutely terrible grammar! So this chapter I was a lot more careful with and the original version was crap and didn't have Spocks part in it but I looked back at the sad length and added in the part on Spock. I thought that everyone deserved to know what was going on from a more Spock centric point of view. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jim felt his heart wrench, the ship lurching in time with his heart, Jim sat up before he knew fully of what he was doing clutching his son to his chest with one arm, and he tried to find the damned wound that was causing the green puddle forming around Spock. Jim didn't hear Scotty called for Bones, didn't hear the urgency or the worry, and when his hand and eyes finally found the offending wound his stomach tried to make its way out of his body. Jim didn't want to see this, didn't want to press his hand to the wound, but he knew he had to apply pressure so he did so. His stomach made another sickening flop as blood gushed under his finger tips and then through his fingers.<p>

Jim stared down at Spock, his Spock, and he felt his eyes sting with tears that wear threatening to fall. Spock was naturally pale and Jim KNEW that but this, the ship lurched again, this wasn't the same. Spock looked almost dead; his skin was losing that natural green hue as the blood drained from his body and onto the floor. Jim could feel Spocks heart pulse beneath his hand and the unnatural and mangled flesh that brushed again his skin had him almost pulling back.

Jim pulled his gaze away from the wound and instead focused it on Spocks face, hoping to see those brown eyes open and alert, but instead he was met with closed eyes and clenched fists. Jim didn't even realize he was speaking, didn't even recognize the litany of No that was spilling from his mouth like the green that was slowly dripping out from between Spocks lips. Jim nearly yanked his hand back when everything lurched, including his hand on Spocks wound, and Spock flinched in pain.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and all at once everything came back to him. His mouth stopped moving and his voice cut off. It took Jim only seconds to realize the claxons were going off and the room they were in was blurred with a red light. Soval was crying his lungs out and Scotty was telling him to keep pressure on the wound, that McCoy would be there soon. Spock was grunting and most likely not even aware of the noises that he was making but Jim was and he could tell that the Vulcan was struggling to even stay conscious.

"Come on Spock! Stay awake!"

Then the hand that was keeping him grounded was gone from his shoulder and Jim felt his heart sink slightly but soon the hand was back, this time over his own on Spocks wound. Spock finally stopped the flow of blood from his mouth and clamped it shut tightly as the pressure increased, his eyes closing tighter to steeple himself against the pain that was threatening to make him lose complete control. Jim swallowed heavily at the look of pain on Spocks face, his heart aching to fix it, finally he hear bones voice and Jim couldn't help the relief that washed over him like a tidal wave.

Suddenly bones was on Spocks other side, Jim looked up at him, and as their eyes met he pulled his hand away and within seconds Bones was applying pressure. He wiped it on one of the few clean parts of his uniform and shifted Soval closer, trying to sooth the infant. Jim stood as Bones pulled Spock onto a medical stretcher and made a rather colorful curse. Jim watched and stayed where he was standing until he was sure that bones had left. Scotty stay dutifully by his side and once the medical team had left Jim spoke.

"Explain the situation to me Mr. Scott exactly what the HELL is going on here." Jim's voice was firm and held the authority that his position had and Scotty simply nodded and fell in step with the captain on his way to the bridge.

"I dunna know what 'appened cap'n, we were just sittin' 'ere when the Cardasians came out of no 'ere and started firing at us." Jim was slightly stunned by that information.

"Did anyone ask them what the FUCK they wanted? They couldn't have just fired for no reason Scotty!" The Scotsman's lips pressed into a firm line and he looked slightly troubled before he nodded.

"They wan'ed you cap'n" Jims stepps faltered slightly but he nodded. So they had been hailed and now the Cardasians were declaring war on the federation and firing on an innocent planet. Jim knew what he had to do but he was sure that NO one was going to like it.

"Go back to engineering Scotty, take care of your men and I will see if we can stop this mayhem. They fired on New Vulcan for Christ sake!" Scotty nodded and with a salute he was dashing off in the direction of engineering.

Jim was quick to enter the turbo lift and as he did so the ship shook again rocking Jim with it. Jim hurriedly pressed the button to reach the bridge and was greeted with chaos. The bridge was obviously damaged, lights out in certain parts and consoles smoking, a pipe nearest to him was spewing smoke in his direction and Jim ducked around it. Sulu was in the captains chair, barking out orders, and everyone was franticly trying to stop the Cardasians from inflicting more damage on the planet or the ship, Jim couldn't decided which one, he assumed both. Sulu looked up and spotted Jim his eyes blew wide and he stood, his mind obviously automatically coming to a conclusion.

"Spock?"

"Medbay…Uhura! Hail the ship, tell them I want to speak with their captain and to cease fire on the planet." Uhura was staring at him with the same stunned silence as the rest of the bridge crew but when she nodded everyone flew back into action.

"They stopped firing captain. We are being hailed." Jim strolled over to the woman and easily passed a fussing Soval over to her. He knew it would be very hard to negotiate with Cardasians while holding a screaming child; he had to look intimidating right? Jim strolled over to the captains chair and leaned back in it, one leg stick out slightly, and tried to look as calm as possible. He knew, though, that his eyes were burning with rage. These men had hurt innocent people and they were going to pay for it.

"Bring them up Uhura." The young woman nodded, gently bouncing Soval to keep him silent, easily pressed a few buttons and then a grinning Cardasian appeared on the view screen. His grin faltered slightly when he saw how relaxed Jim seemed to be.

"Captain James T. Kirk, you finally make an appearance. What lovely colors your uniform is." The man practically snarled at Jim and the blond had to keep himself from snarling back at the comment. He hated the joy this man seemed to have with seeing Jim covered in Spock's blood.

"Who are you and Why have you fired upon my ship and this planet? You should not BE here let alone harming an already wounded race." The man shrugged at this.

"Oh, straight to business, well I guess you could say they were simply caught in the cross fire James. We were looking for you, but you were safe and sound down on the planet, so we knew if we fired there you would be beamed back up." Jim was stunned slightly at this. It was a logical and smart tactic but it was also incredibly stupid, and he still hadn't received a name.

"Well I am glad to know that I am so popular but if I had, had the chance to be informed of the situation then I would have beamed up. Why you didn't just beam me off the planet yourself is beyond me captain..?" The Cardasian seemed slightly stunned but the look was soon replaced with a sneer.

"Captain Danar, and aren't you a cocky James." The man was back to snarling and Jim officially decided that he absolutely hated it when people snarled like that.

"So nice of you to notice, it took me a long time to perfect this level of awesome cockiness" Jim had on his oh so familiar shit eating grin and it only had that snarl spreading on the man's face. At that moment Soval started wailing, deciding he did NOT like his spot in Uhura's arms. Jim knew he had to say something to distract the now grinning man.

"What else do you want; I was told that you wanted me so here I am. What do I have to give you to keep from harming the Vulcan's any further?" Captain Danar grinned wider.

"Well that is simple James; we want you on our ship. You can choose if it is willingly or not. Why don't you bring the child to, we hadn't thought the rumors were true but our employers will be so much more… grateful, if we bring it back too." Jim damn near growled at that and he shook his head.

"No, I will come to your ship willingly and do what you ask but I will not being the child in harm's way." The Cardasian shrugged as if he didn't really care.

"Either way James you will end up on my ship. Lower your shields and beam aboard. ALONE. Or we will be forced to fire upon the planet again. You have ten minutes." The man's eyes danced with glee and then the view screen went black. Jim took a few seconds to calm himself before he turned and faced his awaiting crew.

"Lower the shields in exactly five minutes, Sulu you have the Com." Sulu stood.

"Captain, you can't be serious, they are going to kill you." Jim shook his head.

"No they won't. If they just wanted to kill me they would have blown the ship up. They want me alive and I will give them what they want." Sulu stared at Jim and Uhura stepped forward at that, a still wailing Soval in her arms and Jim walked over to her, leaning down and kissing his son on his forehead. The infant quieted down to sniffles and as Jim stood straight Uhura looked him in the eyes.

"Jim…" she spoke softly and Jim shook his head, he had to do this, he didn't care how badly the Vulcan's had hurt him, he couldn't let them die, he only wished they knew what he was doing for them.

"No, this has to end here. They fired on the planet for no reason. I will not put the entirety of the Vulcan race in danger. You have three minutes till you will lower the shields." The bridge gasped as there captain stood before them, set to go to his death, covered in green Vulcan blood with tiny cuts on his exposed skin. His hair was covered in dust from when the building had come down around him and they all knew they could not stop him, could not stop this hero, from saving yet another world.

"McCoy to Kirk, I know what's going on Jim… Don't do it Jim. We can find another way kid, please just don't DO it." Jim walked back over to stand in front of the captain's chair and glanced at Chekov. The boy knew what he had to do and even though he was hesitant he nodded. Everything was silent for what seemed like eternity and then Jim spoke.

"Bones… Tell Spock not to let them do it…. T-Tell him to take care of Soval." One moment of weakness, jims voice wavered, and then Chekov turned back to his station and, with out even a glance back and knowing what would happen, lowered the shields. Then in a second … Jim was gone, vanishing in a swirl of light and atoms.

(A/N: You all probably hate this but you should be happy, I was pretty tempted to have this as the end of the chapter… but I didn't.)

* * *

><p>It was sudden, one moment he was telling Jim that he had been wrong and then the next Scotty was yelling through the calm and say they needed to be beamed back. The building shook and Spock new that the planet was being fired on, the tremor rocked the building again and Jim was looking at Spock, his blue eyes swimming with fear, and the Vulcan reacted.<p>

One moment he was standing and the next He was covering Jim and Soval with his body as the building started coming down around them. The child cried and Spock felt pain slice through him as debris cut into his back. Suddenly he was tingling all over but it wasn't fast enough and a large piece of the ceiling fell down on him and sliced into his side.

Spock grunted at the impact and then there was the smooth, almost glass like, pad under his fingers. Spock breathed deeply at the onslaught of pain and he hung his head to gain control. His arms were shaking and he could the very life draining from him. Spock heard his name and slowly he came back to himself, raising his head and staring at the man beneath him.

The Vulcan had heard Jim say his name in so many ways, in anger, in irritation, in joy and finally as Spock was buried deep inside the blond and making him repeat it like a prayer. Spock had never thought, never dreamed or WANTED, to hear his name spoken with such desperation, with so many EMOTIONS. Spock felt the blood slowly start to drip down his chin and as he watched Jim the blood collected. Slowly, like in one of nightmares Spock would never admit that he had, a drop fell from his chin and splattered on the floor right next to Jims blown wide, bright blue, eyes.

Spock felt his arms shake and then they gave, just barely giving himself enough momentum to tilt himself so that he landed beside Jim instead of on top of him. His hands closed into fists and his eyes closed tight to stave off the pain that was assaulting him. Someone, Spock realized it was Jim, was yelling his name and the Vulcan could do nothing to calm his captain. Suddenly a hand was pushing and pulling and then PRESSING, Spock nearly lost it at that, Pressing onto his largest wound and trying to stop him from bleeding out.

The Vulcan could do nothing to stop the pain, he could do nothing to ease Jim who was speaking without knowing it, repeating the word 'No' like it could stop the bleeding on it's own. Scotty was yelling into his Com. for McCoy and Soval, the poor child, was screaming and crying and trying to figure out why one of his bonds was HURTING. Spock wanted nothing more than to calm the child, to calm JIM, show them that he would be okay but he could not.

His wounds were bleeding heavily and he was quickly losing strength. Suddenly there was another hand that was pressing and Spock twitched at this and coughed as his body tried to expel the blood that was slowly filling his lungs. He knew where the Rock had hit and it had broken several of his ribs which had then punctured his lungs. One wound was right above his heart and was the one that was currently bleeding so profusely.

Suddenly the hands were gone and Spock nearly sighed in relief but it was with held as he felt more hands and then he was being moved. At that moment Spock let himself slip into unconsciousness, preferring the darkness of his own mind then the pain his body was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright I am sorry now for the length, and where I left the story at, but the next chapter is hella long and will probably take awhile to write. It is going to be from both the crews point of view while they try to help there captain and Jims. I will warn all you readers now that the next chapter is the reason that this is rated so highly. Sure it took a hell of a long time to reach it but… It is the reason that this is rated M and not the mild T that it has been. Now PLEASE Review! Reviews are the reason I keep writing and you get longer, better, and more frequent updates when you review! Don't forget I am open to ANY suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I would love to thank the fan fricken tastic user RubyHair for beta'ing this chapter for me! You are amazing and I absolutely LOVE you for fixing my screw ups! Hopefully this chapter reads better than the other! Anyway this is the seventh chapter and it is a little over two thousand words longer than my usual. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Warning: This chapter WILL contain graphic violence but only in detail in one part. I will have a warning before said part so just skip onto the next section if it makes you squeamish.**

* * *

><p>Jim felt dread fill his body as the tingle started and suddenly he wasn't on his bridge anymore. Blue eyes glanced around his new surroundings and came face to face with Danar. The captain was grinning like he was meeting with an old friend and Jim knew this couldn't mean good news for him. With a simple motion Jim found his arms firmly secured behind his back by two very larger and very strong Cardassians.<p>

"Well, James, you came a lot sooner than I thought. I was hoping I would get to take a few more shots on Vulcan before we left but, sadly, I must stick to our agreement." Jim twisted slightly in the men's hold, his eyes burning with hatred, and sneered slightly at Danar. This man had threatened to hurt, and had hurt, people he loved and cared for. He was most certainly on the very top of Jim's shit list.

"I am sure destroying a civilization wasn't on the top of your employers to do list." A small condescending tilt of his head and then Danar was stepping forward. The captain's hand flew out and Jims head snapped to the side, hair shadowing his eyes from view.

"You will be respectful James; you are technically a guest on my ship." Jim huffed and looked up, shaking the hair from his eye, he grinned a bloody grin and even though he was shorter than the captain he managed to tilt his head just right to make it look like he was looking down on him.

"That all you got pretty boy? My mother can hit harder than that." Danars face twitched into that all too familiar, and loathsome, snarl.

"Take him to the brig… we will leave him there for now and later… I will have a little fun." Jim tried not to visibly flinch at the others words but he knew all the different meanings that could have. The last time he had heard someone say such a phrase had been on Tarsus, just before he had the shit beaten out of him just for the fact that he was ALIVE.

Jim swallowed heavily and when Danar grinned wider he spit blood in the Cardassians face. He wasn't here to make friends and he sure as hell wasn't going to make this pleasant for the captain. The man looked slightly disgusted as he wiped the red human blood off his face. He stared at his hand for a second and then drove his fist into Jims stomach.

Jim sucked in a breath and coughed as he doubled over in pain, his legs giving slightly, and before he could even get his bearings he was being dragged off in the direction of what he could only assume was the brig. It wasn't a short walk and Jim assumed there was a good reason there transporter room was so close to the brig, he could only assume that these men must have done this A LOT.

Jim was rather rudely shoved into one of the cells and he stumbled slightly before turning to face the officers as they walked away. Jim leaned against one of the walls, a bruise already forming on his cheek.

"Hey! Don't I get a phone call?" even though Jim's voice was filled with mirth his face was set in a firm mask of indifference. He guessed he had learned one thing from Spock over there time together. At this Jim walked over to the cot like thing that lined one side of the wall.

The blond sat down heavily and carded a hand through his hair before resting his elbows on his knees and letting his head hang. He could only imagine what was going on with his ship right now. Poor Chekov was probably receiving a chewing out for having followed Jims orders and Spock, oh god, Spock was probably in surgery still, bleeding and in pain. Jim felt a lump rise in his throat and his hands found their way into his blond hair, skin stained a slight green from Spock's blood, and he felt the still wet patches of his uniform pull uncomfortably.

This was not how he had planned this trip to New Vulcan was gonna go. Jim was supposed to beam down to the planet, get Soval checked out, play suck up to Spock's father and then give his crew some shore leave. Instead he was told to give up his child, betrayed by his first officer, friend, and he had thought –hoped- lover, then the planet he was on was attacked, along with his ship, and Spock was severely injured. Now the blond was sitting in a cell on a Cardassian ship because he had to play hero once again.  
>Why couldn't his life ever be simple? Why couldn't things ever go as planned? And why the HELL did his karma have to drag other down with him? Jim felt his heart tug at the thought and then he heard the sound of boots trudging down the hall towards his cell. The young captain quickly stood and ran a hand through his hair to give it a semblance of control, like he hadn't just been trying to rip it out at the roots in frustration and desperation.<p>

Danar stepped in front of the force field and grinned through the invisible wall at Jim. His eyes danced with glee and Jim knew why, he knew that glee, and he felt his heart drop into the ever growing cavern call his stomach. None of the fear showed though, he stoically hid it behind his mask, and he chuckled.

"Come to play some games have we?" Jim crossed his arms and grinned slightly which only served to irritate the man. Danar turned to one of his goons and barked for him to lower the shield. Once it was gone the same men from before were grabbing him roughly and pulling him out of the room. Jim struggled, putting up the best fight he could, even though he knew it would only make what was about to come worse.

The four of them moved down the hall way smoothly, despite Jim's struggles, and when they finally came to a stop it was to Jims moderate horror. Behind the door he now deemed the gate way to hell was a simple, medieval looking, metal table in the center of the room. It wasn't so much the table that he was afraid of, it was the straps and stirrups that were attached to it, along with the plentiful amount sharp and painful objects gathered around it. Jim didn't know how to play this one off but he couldn't show that he was afraid.

"Oh is this all for me boys? How SWEET!" Jim almost cursed at the slight hitch in his voice but it went unnoticed as he was yanked into the room. Jim had forgotten about Danar behind him until he felt a Hypo in his neck.

"Don't worry James… we'll hold off on all the fun until you wake backup" Jim felt his eyes widen slightly and then the world was fading around the edges. Slowly the drugs took him down into the deep dark world of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The bridge was still, deathly still, as everyone but Chekov stared at the spot where there captain had been standing only seconds before. Chekov stared down at his controls, shoulder slumped slightly forward and shaking, and waited for the onslaught. It took only seconds before he was being pulled up and spun around by a single hand on his shoulder. Sulu pushed him against the console in anger and gripped his friends shirt.<p>

"What the hell did you just DO Chekov!" Chekov stared at Sulu slightly stunned and then shoved him.

"I VAS DOING AS ZE KEPTAIN ASKED!" The eighteen year old stared at his friend slightly wide eyed and scared. He knew what would happen if he did what was asked of him but he wasn't about to disobey Jim. He was their captain and friend and Chekov knew it was better to listen then it was to ignore his orders.

"Chekov, why? Why? You know Jim, he is foolish and would willingly sacrifice himself, why did you do it?" Chekov was about to reply but instead he turned his back on his friend and watched as the other ship geared up for warp. The boy genius quickly sat in his chair and his hands started flying over his console. He locked onto the ship and then he was moving to Sulu's seat and finally the pilot realized exactly what the young navigator was doing and he moved the kid from his seat and set the ship up to follow the Cardassian vessel in its one blind spot.

"Chekov you little boy genius…" Sulu muttered under his voice and then they were following the ship into warp. Sulu leaned back in his chair and Chekov just sat in his own, leaning forward slightly with his head down and gripping the console in front of him. Sulu looked to Chekov and the boy was quick to stand and all but sprint to the turbo lift. Sulu stood quickly and followed the boy.

"Uhura! You have to com!" And then he was ducking into the small space with Chekov. The Russian wiz kid watched as Sulu pressed the stop button but he didn't look up.

"Chekov… look at me… I am sorry. I… I should have known that you're already had a plan… that you knew what you were doing…" Sulu gently grabbed Chekov's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"I am sorry Chekov. I shouldn't have reacted that way and I regret what I did. Please don't be angry with me. I know you were only trying to do what was best for the crew." Chekov stared up at Sulu and as his eyes misted over Sulu wrapped the boy in a hug. Chekov was still so young, too young to have just done what he did, and he been the one to follow orders and do what others wouldn't have done.

The two stood there for awhile as Chekov gathered himself and then Sulu was having them head back to the bridge. Chekov and Sulu stepped onto the bridge and Uhura sighed and stood as Sulu took a seat in the captains chair. Soval was refusing to calm down now and Uhura knew it was because of the fact that his 'mother' was gone.

"Sulu… I need to take Soval down to medbay…" Sulu nodded and let her go as he commed down to engineering to hear a report of the damage.

Uhura watched as Sulu carefully went through all the things that Jim should have been doing, or maybe even Spock, but instead there their captain was on an enemy ship and the ships first officer was in medbay hopefully getting patched up. Uhura walked slowly to the turbo life, her ears trained slightly on what Sulu was saying. As the linguist stepped into the turbo lift the words cut off and she was left in the relative silence, beside the still whimpering and crying Soval.

Uhura looked down at the child and gently started rocking and bouncing him. Honestly it didn't matter what race he was, Soval was too young to go through this, he was too young to lose both his parents. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, she had questions, for one, what was it that Jim didn't want someone to do? The request had been so vague and Uhura knew it had something to do with what had happened down on new Vulcan.

The only problem with Uhura's thought process was that at the moment she had no one to ask. Jim was gone on that ship, most likely being hurt, and Spock was probably out cold in the med bay. The young woman turned the corner and saw the bed bay doors open, she didn't know why until a poor security officer was seemingly tossed out of the doors. The man landed with a thud and a grunt but made a quick recovery and was rushing back into the med bay.

Uhura held Soval flush against her chest and walked over to the medbay doors. She carefully peaked around the corner to see what exactly was going on and was stunned to see security officers currently holding Spock to the ground. McCoy was yelling at the Vulcan, Uhura going unnoticed, and telling him to calm down.

Uhura stepped around the corner, gently bouncing a whimpering Soval, and Spock almost instantly stopped his struggling as his eyes landed and Uhura and the infant. McCoy seemed to sag with relief at this and Uhura realized slightly belatedly that the Vulcan was must have woken in the middle of his surgery. It hadn't been but fifteen minutes since Jim had gone so only about twenty five since Spock had come back on the ship.

Obviously the worst of the damage had been fixed but Bones was still fretting over the fact that Spock was even awake. The doctor quickly swooped in and hypoed the angry Vulcan in the neck. Spock glanced at McCoy and then his head fell back as the world blacked out around him.  
>"Get him up on the bio bed so I can finish closing the idiot up! Uhura! What do you need?" Uhura jumped slightly at her name being called and then she shifted Soval.<p>

"I just wanted to get Soval checked over. Jim told me to watch over him since Spock obviously can't. I also need to get some of his things from the captain's room but I… don't have the code." Uhura paused slightly as she watched Bones maneuver Spock onto his back and start running a dermal regenerator of his side.

"Alright just give me a minute, I have to fix up this idiot… I don't know what made him lose it like that." Uhura stared at McCoy and almost said 'Oh yeah? Really? You don't know? How about the fact that Jim is most likely being tortured as we speak and he can feel it over the bond the two share?' but she held her tongue. Spock had made her swear that she would not tell Jim. The bond was the only thing that kept saving the captain on their away missions.

Uhura decided that she shouldn't watch what McCoy was doing, if only for the sake of her stomach, and she started walking around the medbay with no real plan in mind. Soval had quieted down and was now sleeping against her chest. The communications officer was startled by a hand on her shoulder and she tensed, her head whipping to the side to see who had touched her. McCoy gave her a questioning look and removed his hand.

"Are you okay Uhura? I know it was a little odd to see Spock acting like that and the fact that Jim is gone… but you usually are not so distracted." Uhura stared at McCoy then looked down at Soval.

"I am worried about Soval. Him and Jim are connected and he can feel when Jim is distressed or in pain, I know for a fact that right now Jim probably is in pain or distressed, so that means that both parts of his bond to his family are distressed and in pain. I don't know how it will effect Soval, all I know is that we need to get Jim back… for Soval and Spock's sake."

McCoy raised an eyebrow at that "and why exactly would Jim being back effect Spock. I know for the obvious reasons but… you don't mean the obvious one do ya?" Uhura shifted uncomfortably and then glanced over at Spock. The Vulcan was sound asleep so she knew it was safe to speak.

"Spock and Jim are bonded… Not deeply like a married couple but… it is deep enough for Spock to know that Jim is in trouble. I know your going to ask how and I don't think I really have to explain it. A lot of things happen to a Vulcan when there in the heat of the moment. When Spock found out he decided that he would use the bond to help Jim. It's the only reason Jim has stayed alive this long. Spock has been able to use the bond as a tracking system for whenever Jim would get hurt or taken away on a mission." McCoy stared at Uhura unblinking for a second and then he sighed.

"Well that explains a lot of Shit… but it doesn't explain exactly what is going on with Spock now. God damned green blooded hobgoblin just tossed one of the security officers around for now reason. It is like the bastard lost all control" Uhura nodded.

"He may have. Leonard… Jim is gone on a ship being tortured for god knows what reason, Soval is stressed and Spock is severely injured and stressed. His mental shields are at their lowest and right NOW, in this moment, he is emotionally compromised." McCoy nodded and then looked down at Soval.

"Well Uhura, follow me over to one of these beds and we will get him checked out. Then we will get him some cloths and try to make him as comfortable as possible. Also… I think we should keep him in med bay. Just in case something happens and he needs to be looked over." Uhura nodded and did as the doctor said, hoping that Jim was okay and that the small family would make it out of this alive and intact.

* * *

><p>(Warning: This next part contains graphic violence of every kind. Do not like DON'T read it. You have been warned.)<p>

Slowly Jim felt himself rise from the black pool of unconsciousness. The first thing to hit him was the cold, hard, surface of what he could only assume to be that damned medical table. His head was spinning and throbbing in time with his heart, he didn't know what meds they knocked him out with but he certainly remembered the sting of it entering his system, he knew it would be useless to struggle at this point; Jim was already firmly strapped to the table, his arms strapped straight to his sides, thankfully though his legs were firmly strapped together and he knew he didn't have to worry about one form of the torture he knew was about to come.

Jim didn't want to open his eyes and see the room around him, remember the last time he had been strapped to a table, or see Danar's ugly grey scaled face sneering down at him. The blond wondered absent mindedly if he should inform said Cardassian that the sneer he seemed to love to ware was completely repulsive in every single way. The thought was interrupted as he heard the hiss of doors and he decided it would be wise to open his eyes.  
>Jim was met with a blindingly white light being flashed into his left eye. He hissed slightly and turned his head away. His bare back rubbing against the metal as he shifted thanks to the absence of his shirt, at least they were kind enough to let him keep his pants.<p>

"Damn, keep that up and I'll tell you whatever you want." The person with the light was most likely un-amused because then Jims head was snapping to the side from the force of the slap. The blond captain trained his blue eyes on flash-light-man and glared daggers. Said man seemed unaffected and looked to the door.

"Captain, the human is awake and alert, he is ready for interrogation." The Cardassian male glanced once back at Jim and then left the room, by passing his captain on his way out. Danar grinned and seemed to strut into the room, his head held high and nose in the air, obviously the man thought himself to be some form of royalty, or an overly ruffled rooster.

"Ah, James you are finally awake! I was starting to worry that you had an adverse reaction to the sedatives we gave you." Jim snorted at this, he highly doubted the man had been worried, and watched as Danar continued his sauntering walk over to a metal tray set on another metal table. Honestly Jim was starting to wonder if this captain had a metal fetish or something because even his black uniform held small bits of metal here and there.

"Don't get me wrong James, I personally would prefer to see you dead, you have caused my people a great deal of… irritation, since you stopped the Narada all that time ago. Unfortunately I have orders NOT to kill you. Why you may ask? I haven't the faintest idea, but I must do as I am told." Danar picked up a rather wicked looking knife and held it up to the light, running a finger over its edge, and watched in fascination as it glinted menacingly.

"The good part though is that my employer did specify what state of living you had to be in when I delivered you. I assumed that they do not care, so while I am delivering you, I thought I should get some information for my superiors. How about those planetary defense codes? Or where the next federation mission will be? Or the name of every single planet in the federation?"

Danar glanced over his shoulder at Jim and the blond snorted slightly.

"Yeah…sure, and what exactly makes you think I know any of that? Or that I would even tell you?" Danar sneered again and Jim almost shuddered. The captain ambled over to Jim and then glared down at him.

"I don't THINK I will get these answers out of you James, I KNOW I will because I will not stop until you are begging me and I will implore any means necessary to get the information out of you." Jim glared up at the other and was about to make a comment when he felt the tip of a blade press against his clavicle.

"Tell me James, have you ever heard of the human term Vivisection?" Jim felt his breath catch slightly and Danar grinned.

"Oh you have, have you?" Jim trained his gaze to form a mask of indifference and he was silently thankful for having learned that from Spock.

"Well then, I guess I will have to explain it." Danars voice took on a cheerful tone and he slowly drug the blade down and inch.

"You see James, Vivisection is the act of cutting someone open while they are still alive, and, AWAKE. Now on your planet it was mainly used for experimental purposes but there were those few, and oh so fantastic, points where it was used for torture. On my planet? It's a fun project for the children to do in school." Jim bit back any noise as the knife slid another inch.

"My, my, James… You look so much better when you bleed." Jim felt his stomach flip at those familiar words. His head was still throbbing in time with his heart and he could feel as the blood steadily pumped out through the cut slowly slipping down his chest. Danar didn't seem too pleased with Jims reaction so he slid the knife down and around to cut down in the groove of one of his ribs. The blade slipped deeper into his side and Jim bit down on his cheek.

He could make it through this, he could live through the torture, because this wasn't as bad as it could get. When the blade finally stopped moving Jim raised an eyebrow at Danar.

"That really all you got buddy?" Danar's eye twitched in irritation and he twisted the blade, sending a resounding crack into the air. Jims head fell back hard against the table at the sudden onslaught of pain. The blond didn't utter a single sound beside the rush of air that left his lungs. Piercing blue eyes glare up at Danar and the man ripped the blade from Jims body and tossed it on the tray.

"You are a tough one James… and I need answers so either you can answer my questions or this can get extremely painful." Jim wanted to snark at the man but instead he spit blood right in the mans (spit blood right in the mans what?). Jim gave a bloody grin to the man, he had bit into his cheek, and Danar turned to the door and stomped out before returning with a few of his security guards and flashlight guy.

Danar barked orders at them and then Jims legs were released and he was being shifted and his pants removed. Jim felt all the blood drain from his face and he started kicking and struggling. Danar grinned as Jim's legs were strapped into the stirrups.

"You have one last chance James, on more chance to tell me everything before this gets really ugly." Jim stared at Danar and then laid his head against the metal table. He wasn't going to tell Danar anything for the sake of the federation and his friends. Jim closed his eyes as he heard the rustling of fabric and felt a tear slide down his cheek. A voice that was to familiar and did not belong there rang through his head.

"Don't worry Jimmy boy… This will only hurt a lot." And then the pain hit and Jim could do nothing to stop what was happening.

* * *

><p>Bones hated this, playing the waiting game, sitting by and just WONDERING of all the ways he would have to stitch Jim up, of all the ways he would have to save the man, and now he had to watched over the damn Vulcan and an INFANT. Bones knew Uhura was the one who was supposed to be watching Soval but the child was stuck in sick bay because that was the only place he would stop crying. Bones leaned back in his chair, staring out his office window, and watched as Uhura played with the child who was in his crib next to Spocks bed.<p>

Spock laid in the bed, pumped full of so many drugs that the Vulcan looked almost dead, his whole body limp until without much warning his whole body tensed and Soval stopped his giggling rather abruptly to start wailing again. Bones jumped to his feet and dashed out of his office, hands instantly flying over the console next to the biobed and trying to figure out what was wrong. The only time he had seen Spock act like this had been on beta four when Jim had be-.

Bones stopped the thought because he knew what was going on now, he knew about Spock and Jims bond, and he knew there was nothing he could do to help. There were no medications for this, no one to help with the pain, and no procedure so all Bones could do was shut off the blaring alarms and rest a comforting hand on the Vulcan's shoulder.

The doctor couldn't even find it in himself to make some snarky comment about Spock being Vulcan. Bones stepped away from Spock and looked over to Uhura who was trying to calm Soval and having relatively little success. Bones sighed and walked over to her, relieving her of the child without a word. Soval calmed down with relative ease after that and Uhura just stared at Bones like he had grown a second head. The doctor wasn't saying a word, was completely SILENT, and that alone was a cause for concern but the fact that he was also trying to play good doctor showed just how much he worried.

"Kids used to Jim holdin him Nyota, I doubt he finds your body as comfortable as a man… Joanna was the same way." Uhura nodded mutely and then her com beeped.

"Uhura, were are picking up some strange transmissions and need you to come take a look. Can you spare a minute?" Uhura glanced at bones and the doctor nodded once before Uhura was bounding out of the room and off to the bridge.

Bones glanced down at Soval who was still whimpering and curled into him and the doctor didn't have to wonder to know what the child was feeling. Bones only prayed that Jim could make it out of this one alive. If not for the sake of his crew than for the sake of his son.

* * *

><p>Jim gasped out breath after breath, trying to dull the pain, and only managed to hurt himself more. It hadn't been long since his legs had been pulled from the stirrups and flashlight guy came back to fix him up. Danar had brutalized him and cut him and beat him for what Jim could only assume was hours but the captain had not gotten the results he had been hoping for.<p>

Jim did not scream, or yell, or give the codes. The young captain did not cry past one tear and he did not give into Danars commands. Jim had managed to be snarky and witty even as his body was ripped apart and cut open. Honestly Jim didn't know if he could lose anymore blood from what had already been lost and as it pooled around him and dripped onto the floor he hoped there wasn't much more left to lose because then, maybe, he could escape the pain his body was in.

Jim lay there, bleeding and naked, on the metal table and still strapped down. His head was spinning and his body aching even though flash light guy had patched him up, and he thanked god he couldn't get pregnant again so soon after he had his son. Jim knew it was a silly thing to think about and to be glad for but he was glad because even though Danar knew what could happen he hadn't bothered to try and prevent it.

Jim shifted slightly and felt the now sticky mess of blood pull at his skin. He had to get out of there, had to leave and get back to his ship, because Jim honestly didn't believe that Danar cared for his orders. The man was going to kill him if he forced Jim through a second round of torture, if he ripped Jim apart from the inside out again. Jim shifted and then, with a rather sudden realization, he felt his hand that was still slick with blood slip in the restraints.

Jim almost sighed in relief as he started working his hand back and forth, moving his fingers and shifting his wrist, spreading that blood and trying to escape the clutches of would most like be his death bed if he wasn't careful.

With a wet sounding slip Jim freed his hand from the rather rustic leatherish strap. Jim sighed and then started working on the other straps.

After Jim had freed his other hand he looked down at his feet and with all his strength he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his newly regenerated skin pulling, and he had to resist the urge to just fall straight back. Jim fought through the pain and undid the straps holding his legs before swinging them over the side and repressing the yelp of pain.

Jim looked around and wondered why there was no one in the room with him and he knew the answer as soon as he tried to stand. They thought he wouldn't be able to even make it off the table; but James Tiberius Kirk was NOT a quitter and the pain he was in was nothing compared to what he had felt before at the hands of Kodos and Jim had run three miles with that.

The blond slowly shifted his feet to take his weight and then he was grabbing his pants and slipping them on before shuffling to where his shirt was. Jim was a little unsteady on his feet from the weakness in his legs but as he slipped on his black undershirt his legs became more used to his weight. Jim looked around the room, he would need a weapon and there were plenty in the torture room, and picked up the blade that had been used on him first.

Pale hands gripped the hilt as Jim looked for a way out. His eyes scanning every wall and then, thankfully, finally spotted a maintenance panel. Jim guessed that was one thing he should be thankful for, all star ships had maintenance shafts! Jim made his way over and lowered himself to the ground, his freshly healed injuries easily tearing open, and popped the panel right off the wall.

Jim didn't know if he could do it though, running was one thing, but crawling was entirely different, there were so many more muscles involved. The blond captain rose to his feet and turned back to the room before searching for the one thing he would need to get off the ship. When Jim spotted his communicator he knew that he was having a VERY lucky day and he quickly strode over and snatched it up before heading back over to the maintenance shaft and slipping inside. He slipped the panel back on behind him just as he heard the doors his open.

Jim didn't bother to wait and hear the cursing of Danar and his men he started on the quickest crawl of his life, blood dripping after him, but it wasn't long until his body was screaming at him to stop and he had to push past that. Jim eventually just stopped, leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath before pressing the button on his comm.

"Hey enterprise… you there? I am going to need a little assistance getting off this damn ship." Jim held his breath as he waited for an answer and then he felt his heart lodge in his throat.

"JIM! We are here… we can't beam you aboard though. The ships shields are up and we are in warp. We would use Scottys transwarp theory but he hasn't been able to work out the kinks. Jim, are you okay? How long will you last? Jim? JIM?" Jim had closed his eyes at some point and was now lost in the world of his dreams. His body forcing him to sleep so that it could repair its self.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You thought he would escape didn't you? HAHAHAHA! You obviously haven't read my last chapters, MUWHAHAHA! Okay so now that I am done being a psychopath I hope you all will review! I wanna see this hit at least sixty! I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN DO IT! Anyway, in the next few days I will tell you that I will be trying to convince someone to beta my previous chapters in hope that I can put up a new and improved one that is easier to read. ANYWAY review please?**


	8. The long awaited Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**I am sorry for the long wait… I am beyond sorry actually but life was so busy and then I just couldn't figure out how to continue writing this. I also know that this one is a little short but I didn't want to put too much in one chapter. I edited this one like a million times and I am still not happy with it so please don't kill me if it is disappointing! Remember to read and have fun!**

* * *

><p>It was a sudden sort of jarring sensation, the kind that shook ones whole body, that brought Jim back to consciousness. His head was pounding and his mind still fuzzy. The blond had no clue where he was but as he shifted he found himself with a familiar sensation. Cold, unbearably cold, metal brushed against his finger tips. His heart caught in his throat as feelings came back to him one at a time. His hands were restrained at his sides and thick leather like restraints covered his bare waist.<p>

Jim sucked in a breath that was halted by the leather restraint tightened over his chest. He had thought that he had escaped but he had slipped up. He had been carless with his injuries and caused his body to shut down. Jim squeezed his eyes tighter together to still his train of thought. It would do himself no could to act so helpless, he could still make it out of this.

Jim strained against his bonds slightly, his mind focusing on the fact that he could still run, when he heard the doors to the room his open. Jim could hear the bastard chuckling under his breath. The blond was oh so glad he was so amusing to the idiot.

"Well aren't you just precious Jim! You tried so hard to escape! I have to say I was kind of betting that you would escape but you didn't! I am rather disappointed jimmy."

Jim grit his teeth at the name and kept his eyes closed, refusing to play this bastards games anymore. The echoing footsteps that sounded in the room hinted that Danar was moving in closer.

"Oh come now Jimmy, say something, don't tell me we already broke you… or is this more defiance? Oh it doesn't matter."

Jim felt a steel cold hand slither around his ankle and then a clicking sound. The restraint on one ankle loosened but the strong grip kept Jim from kicking at the cardassian. The man chuckled and lifted and pulled Jims leg into one of the stirrups the blond had seen earlier.

"You know Jimmy, because you tried to escape, I have to punish you. All other methods I have used apparently do not work on you so I will have to apply a more... exciting form of persuasion. If one can't break you how about two… or maybe three?"

Jim felt metal click around his ankle and his heart hammered in his chest. All he could think was 'not again, not again' and he kicked his leg out in the hopes of knocking the others hand off.

"Don't fight me!" Danar hissed out and gave Jims thigh a hard smack. Jim was mostly unfazed by the act but he knew his struggles were hopeless when he felt the restraint close around his other ankle.

"Oh calm down Jimmy! I am sure you will have fun… I heard you were quite the whore in you academy days so this can't be too much different." Jim renewed his struggles at the others words and his eyes snapped open. He glared blue daggers at Danar and the man chuckled before walking over to the door. It hissed open like a snake after its prey and Jim watched as three men stumbled into the room with idiotic grins on their faces.

"Have fun boys." Jim struggled against his restraints even harder, easily cutting into his skin and finally spoke.

"You do this Danar and I swear on my life your entire ship will be destroyed!" Danar stopped and glanced back at Jim with a questioning glance.

"Is that a threat Jimmy?"

Jim looked back at the man, no trace of the gut retching fear he felt on his face, and gave a sinister grin.

"It's more like a promise. Vulcan's can get very angry when there bond mates are hurt."

Danar stared back at Jim then gave a tilted smile.

"I'll take my chances Jimmy" and with that Danar stepped out of the room and closed his eyes in seeming bliss, a grin spreading on his face, and he listened as the screams started.

* * *

><p>This was bad, very bad, Sulu knew it was bad the minute that had gotten the comm. from Jim. It had been hours since they had lost contact with their captain and Soval, who was back on the bridge with Uhura and the rest of the crew, had grown alarmingly quite for such a young child.<p>

The Asian pilot leaned back in his chair and bit his knuckle in thought. Sulu found himself almost jumping out of his seat when his comm. went off but he kept his appearance calm and collected. Sulu pressed the comm. button only to hear the gruff and irritated voice of McCoy yelling something at someone on the other line.

"This is Sulu, what seems to be the situation McCoy" The southern doctor gave a rather frustrated huff but Sulu could easily hear the worry that was hiding just beneath the surface.

"What ISNT the problem! The damn bastard has lost his Vulcan mind! I do not know what to do and Embanga was knocked out! One minute Spock is laying there asleep and the next… the next moment the green blooded bastard is up and gripping his head as if someone had just hit him upside the head! Embanga went to see what was wrong with him and was tossed halfway across the damned med bay!" McCoy grouched slightly but the anger in his voice was matched evenly with slight alarm as a loud crash was heard.

Sulu sat stunned for a moment before shifted in his seat and leaned heavily against the arm rest. His face contorted in confusion and concern before he swallowed thickly. "Uh…. Care to repeat that doctor?" McCoy gave a frustrated grunt trying to explain again what had just happened in his med bay.

"The goddamn hobgoblin is throwing a temper tantrum. If anyone even approaches him they get damn well thrown away from him! The creepiest part of the whole mess? He's not saying a damn word! It's like he is only half here! Everyone right now is seen as an enemy and he is GROWLING! Damnit Sulu I am not able to handle this! I need security personnel down here now 'cuz the few we had I am now having chapel patch up! I need someone from Scotties security detail cuz the ones that are strong enough to hold him DOWN are helping him!"As the doctor spoke his voice seemed to raise in irritation and it was hard to notice that the man was beyond his element. The man had been taking care of Spock's health for a long time now but something like this… Sulu just knew that McCoy was out of his element and he was feeling guilty that he couldn't do his job and help.

"I will tell Scotty to send Giotto and the others your way… Also McCoy… Soval has been very silent I think I will send him down with Uhura. If that won't put them in danger?" The last question was tentative, almost as if Sulu was afraid to ask, there was a long silence over the comm. unit before McCoy's sigh was overheard.

"Yeah, yeah, send the kid down with Uhura. If Spock is reacting this way then I cannot imagine what the kid must be feeling at the moment. I'll run a test's on hi and maybe Soval will be able to calm spo-HEY KID! What are you doing? Don't give me that look back away from him! No! don't- " the next moment a yell and a loud crash was heard and the comm. went silent. Sulu paled considerably and all but fell back in the chair as his head spun. This was not what he was expecting to happen and who would have known that Vulcan's could react so violently.

Sulu sighed and leaned back in his chair, the pilot was not good at handling the stress of something like this. Sulu rubbed a hand over his face then commed down to engineering and told Scotty to send Giotto and his largest men down to Sickbay. There was a small amount of arguing and then the Scotsman was sending his men willingly. Sulu looked over to Uhura who nodded and headed for the turbo lift with Soval who was just leaning against her silently. Once the woman was out of sight Sulu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

This wasn't the kind of stress that he was used to! The Asian Pilot could handle being shot at and being at war but this! He could not handle having to save his captain like this, knowing that the life of his captain was in his hands was not a good feeling to him.

* * *

><p>The screams had stopped, but not because Jim was able to hold them back. The screams had stopped because Jim had lost what little ability to speak he had, his throat was raw and he could taste the iron of his own blood on his tongue and in his mouth. His body was laid out upon the table like a bleeding and bruised prize and the blond wanted to just get away. He was willing to admit defeat on this one, he was willing to curl up in ball and just be broken but he couldn't. Jim knew that as the captain of the flagship of the federation he had to try and be strong, he had to see past the pain and not break down.<p>

So far james had succeeded in not giving the men the sobs they had wanted, the screaming more of curses and threats than of the actual pain he was feeling. Inside the blond just wanted to go back to his ship, back to his home, he wanted to hold his son and go on a boring mission where all he would have to do was sit and stare at the stars. The hiss of the door in the now silent room made Jim's heart jump but his body was still as Danar walked back into his captives prison. Jim realized the bastard was humming and the anger was enough to force the pain down for a moment.

Danar looked over at the now weakly struggling Jim and smiled "Well if it isn't little Jimmy. And how are you feeling now James? Do you feel like telling me the information I want to know?" Jim stared up at the other and then let out a wheezing laugh that lead to a cough. This man expected answers from a prisoner that could not give them to him. The shock on Danar's face at the rather disappointing sound would have made jim laugh harder if it wouldn't have lead to another coughing fit and more blood coating his mouth from his ruined throat. Danar walked over and grabbed jims chin, anger boiling in his eyes and seeping into his touch and movements. The man was enraged and jim thought that was mostly a good thing.

"Those fools! I should have known this would happen! You don't want to talk so you found a way to where you couldn't." Jim didn't think of it like that. He would have never given the man any information at all even if he could speak but it wasn't like the blond could tell him that now.

Danar released Jim's chin and walked away cursing. He left the room and Jim was alone, finally blissfully alone. It was time for him to try to get out again, and maybe this time he could actually make it. Of course it was a fools hope because at the moment the blond could barely feel his toes but he had to try. He would be even more of a fool if he just laid there and let those bastards continue with the torture.

James shifted his upper body and twisted until the very loose restraints he had fell limply beside him. His arms felt like led and it took a great deal of energy just for Jim to raise his arm and reach behind him. Next to the bed he was trapped on was a metal table with several different hypos and scanners. It had been there the whole time Jim was brutalized and it was purely so the monsters could keep him alive so they could have their fun.

Jim gulped slightly and winced at the pain, blood was easily filling his throat from his injury but it was easy to ignore as his hand finally landed on the hypo he had been looking for. Jim didn't think he had ever been happier in his life to get jabbed with one of those as when the adrenalin filled his system and he was able to feel his toes again.

It was a bad idea, he knew it was a bad idea, to get up when he body had already failed him once before, but the adrenalin was enough to keep him going for thirty minutes because that's how long it had taken to wear off before and he could be somewhere safe by then. Or at least somewhere were he couldn't be found by the bastards on this ship. It took Jim and unreasonable amount of time to release his legs from the stirrups but once they were free he swung his legs off the gurney.

Jim's body lurched at the sudden change of angle and the blond had to fight off nausea as his head spun and he fell something drip down his thighs. The blond refused to look back at the gurney because he knew what he would see and that would just be wasting his time so instead he headed for the air duct again. It took him five minutes to open the damn thing and he knew he was working slower than usual but he hadn't thought it was that slow.

Jim shifted and gasped at the sudden strike of pain against his ribs. He had to ignore it though and when he was finaly able to crawl into the duct he moved quickly. He was counting down his time and he had fifteen minutes to move and if he didn't make it this time he was certain that Danar would damn all the rules of his capture and just end him right then and there. Jim turned around slowly inside the duct and put the cover back on in hopes that his time he would not be followed. This time Jim moved fast, ignoring his wounds completely with the meds in his system. Jim stopped for a minute, his knew route taking him as somewhere he could be beamed up if they ever got the chance, and leaned against the wall. He had five minutes to keep going and his body was already starting to slow down even more.

Jim knew he was bleeding and dripping blood everywhere he went which was why he was now doubling back and going another way he had already doubled back on in the hopes that if he was searched for he would nto be found until the ship dropped out of warp and he was beamed aboard the enterprise. Three minutes and Jim was already so far away that even if the cardassians wanted to find him they would never be able to. One minute and Jim was collapsing onto his stomach and his vision was fading fast.

There was nothing more he could do. His body was done and his mind was fallowing suit. He wouldn't die from his wounds like this, not for another few hours, but he wouldn't be conscious either and to Jim that seemed almost like a blessing. The blond laughed bitterly at his situation. The day he had been told to give up his son is the day he most likely gave up his life to save his son. Maybe this was what fate had decided that he needed? Jim knew he had it too good for to long and now fate was deciding to take back some of his luck.

Jim coughed and realized that his body wasn't hurting anymore. With this thought the blond easily slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>It was like burning alive, like holding onto something that was melting away your skin. No waite it wasn't quite like that either. The feeling was like burning but it was also agony and it felt like how the word pain would feel and Spocks head was pounding. The Vulcan knew that this burning, this hurting and aching, was Jim. It was his Jim, his thyla, that was burning and screaming. Something inside him tugged and pulled, a certain thread akin to certain emotions he wouldn't let himself feel, pulling at his gut and causing his eyes to pop open.<p>

He was in med bay yes but where was Jim? Where was his jim and why was Jim hurting. Logic was hard to find as his still injured mind tried to pull at the pieces of where Jim was burning and the Vulcan wanted nothing more than to get up and find Jim but… he couldn't. Spock stared down at his legs for a second and then heard someone step close to him. He was confined, he couldn't move, his Thyla was hurt and all Logic he had was ceasing to exist as the panic started to rise. The poor creature who had the nerve to approach him was thrown across the room and hit the ground with a rather satisfying smack.

A voice Spock knew well came forward through the haze but the Vulan just growled in annoyance and grabbed whatever was close and through it. This continued until nothing was next to the Vulcan and the only things he had to throw where the people that got close. Spock took a deep breath and lowered his head as the burning slowly faded and his mind started to clear slightly. If the burning stopped that mean this Thyla wasn't being hurt anymore. Spock slowly felt the logic come back and he panted out his exertion, his legs now cooperating with him slightly, and he swung his legs off the bed and straightened out his back. He did not know what had just happened. Spock had no logical explanation to why he had just reacted so violently to the situation and currently he had no one who could give him the answer to his question.

Spock looked up just as Giotto and his man entered the bed bay and he sighed. They had obviously been called down to hold Spock back if he had decided to hurt someone else. Bones who was on the other side of the room rushed over to the Vulcan and pulled out his tricorder, scanning the Vulcan just as a now screaming Soval was brought into the med bay. The infant swung his arms around in irritation and when his eyes landed on Spock he was instantly doing the best he could to hold his arms out to the man to be held. Spock was not 'stunned' when the little boy was placed in his arms. Being stunned was illogical because this child was indeed his son and the infant calmed considerably when he was held, if a little awkwardly, by the Vulcan.

"What the hell was that Spock?" McCoy who had finished his scans was glaring up at the Vulcan and Spock did not know what to say because he did not have the answers so instead he decided he would answer the best he could.

"I do not know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that wasnt too dissapointing and I know that the hypo part is a little confusing and sounds half assed but... MEH. Anyway people sorry about the wait and please R&R. dont be afraid to try and help me out. Have any ideas for how this should go? Tell me and I will give you creadit in the next chapter! Anyway... I will try not to keep you waiting for too long on the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 be warned, Fluff be har

**A/N: Hey guess what guys? THIS ONES SOONER THAN THE LAST ONE! Jsndfkahbfkehfbkaeh Are you proud of me? I have just been getting so many review from all of you I had to hurry up and write this one. Now I am sorry about any Typos as always but this one also has a lot going on and I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Soval was screaming at the top of his tiny lungs. His cheeks were wet with tears and he was gasping for breath in between each earsplitting scream. The tiny child did not know what was going on, he didn't understand why some vital part of him was hurting, and his mind was just too young to comprehend what was going on. Uhura who was holding the child was trying to quite the screams but found that nothing she did was remotely helping and in fact her touch just seemed to make the child want to jump out of her arms.<p>

Spock looked up at Uhura and the screaming child, no his son, and he realized that whatever was effecting him was also effecting the infant. It was something strong and powerful, it burned and seared at the end of his bond with Jim and it pulled in ways that almost had the Vulcan back on his feet and throwing the wrong people across the room. The screaming wasn't helping his walls and Bones had abandoned the half Vulcan to go check of the infant that was almost choking on his sobs.

Halfway through the scans the screaming intensified and Uhura decided enough was enough because Spoke was an asshole and her ear felt like it was going to start bleeding soon. The woman charged over to the seemingly impassive Vulcan and thrust the child into his arms. The woman couldn't remember the last time that the man had held his own son and she was sure that it had been far too long. The infant almost instantly turned down the volume as Spock instinctively wrapped his arms around the little boy and stared down at Soval who had suddenly been thrust into his arms.

"You hold you god damned son this instant or I swear to whatever deity watches over your sorry ass that I will through you out the air lock!" The words were a low hiss and all in the vicinity instantly felt guilty for something they hadn't done. Uhura had that way about her, she could make the strongest man feel guilty about what they had done and almost beg her for forgiveness. Of course Spock wasn't going to say he was sorry, instead the Vulcan just shifted the infant so that he was laying more comfortably and the cries died down to soft whimpers that had Spock slightly confused. How the child could be so relieved to be held by him… he did not know.

Bones stood there beside the bewildered Vulcan and the still fuming Uhura. He had scanned Soval and found several indications of distress that could be detrimental to the child's health and he knew that he had to administer something so that the far to heart rate he was receiving would slow back to the normal level. Whatever this was that was affecting the small family, Bones was sure, Was directly related to what Jim was going through. A loud beep from the comm. had most of the now silent crew in the med bay jumping where they stood and all that were staring at Spock and Soval dispersed as Bones tapped his comm.

"This better be damn important-" Bones was cut off by a seemingly chaotic noise and then Sulu was all but shouting into the comm. and Bones wasn't understanding a word of what the Asian was saying because he was speaking to fast for even Chekov to understand.

"Sulu, SULU, calm down… hold on slow down and repeat what you just said." Sulu took a deep breath through the comm. and then started again.

"It's Jim! He moved to another point in the ship where we could track him but… we can't beam hi out. It's something about the hull in the area that he's in! Its too thick and his heart life signs are fading… it's not fast but we have to get him out of there! Scotty said that he can beam someone aboard but the ship has to-" suddenly there was a lurch in the ship and Sulu was shouting for the ship to stop. Bones felt another lurch as the ship suddenly dropped from warp and he knew that Sulu had gotten that stop he was obviously wishing for but the Asian was cursing again and he was shouting at people and then the ship was rocking and the obvious sounds of an explosion were heard.

"Shit! Chekov! Get the shields up! Get us turned around! They dropped out ready for a fight-" the noise on the others side of the com died for a few seconds as another shot rocked this ship but didn't make contact. Bones hit his comm. again.

"Sulu, Sulu! Come on man give me some more info! Who do we need to send down?" Uhura was halfway out the door when Bones finally turned around and was met with a standing Spock who was handing Bones Soval. A buzz on the comm. and static before bones got his answer and he knew that their was no objecting it.

"S….Spock….Se…. Spock dow…. Sco..y can se…m ov….er" the static and noise was horrible and Bones assumed that Sulu's comm. had been damaged but he had no real time to guess as Soval was deposited fully into his arms and Spock was heading to leave. Bones of course pursued him but even and injured Vulcan was to fast when they had somewhere to be. Bones stood out in the hall and shouted down to Spock who was moving as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Spock! DAMMNIT! You pointy eared bastard you can't do this! You're still injured!" A second later and bones knew he could do nothing to stop the man as he rounded a corner. Bones felt something in his heart drop because this could be the end of both Jim and Spock. Bones turned and headed back into the med bay with his head hung. A frustrated sigh escaped him and he shifted Soval in his arms.

"Those two better come back alive or so help me god." Soval whimpered slightly and Bones decided that he should take care of the child before he was hit with a rush of injured red shirts.

Spock was fast and he knew that despite his control he was running because the ship was being fired on and Jim was in the hands of the enemy and Spock's shields were shattered because he could feel the bond fading and there was a soul that could stop him from saving Jim, HIS Jim, and these thoughts brought the illogical fear of being this close to another living being and even more so one that was so close to death. Spock would admit it now, he would say it to the next person that asked him if he must, he was afraid. He was illogically and irrationally afraid and he felt completely and utterly HUMAN.

Spock wore only the medical Smock he had been given in the med bay but he didn't take the time to fully stop and change. It was one sight to see Spock running through the halls in a medical outfit and another to see the man rushing to put on cloths in the middle of the hallway, cloths he had replicated of course. Spock of course didn't strip off his smock until he pulled on his pants and then he was just leaving it and running through the halls and pulling on his shirt as his heart pounded in his side.

Spock charged into the transporter room where Scotty was yelling at some poor redshirt and trying to stop a fire on the other side of the room. Spock all but charged up to the control bad and after only a minute or two he had the location he was going to beam into and then he was stepping on the pad and Scotty was finally realizing he was their just as the Vulcan went down on one knee with his 'acquired' phase pistol. The scene was slightly reminiscent of one that had only had a little over two years ago and yet, now that he thought about it, it was ages. Scotty shouted just as Spock dematerialized and that calm Vulcan mask was shut over Spock's fear and he set out on his one mission.

He was saving Jim and he wasn't going to let this mission end with him losing a person he cared about he wasn't going to let Jim, his precious Jim, be his mother. Spock materialized in the middle of what could only be described as hell. People were running and shouting at each other, others were pinned under rubble and some were trying to help. In the chaos he went almost unnoticed but it only last long enough for him to get to the end of a hall before he was being shot at.

Blast were hitting the wall and Spock's feet were hitting the floor and dodging around bodies as he felt himself eat up the ground between Jim and himself. Each corner was a new foe and each one went down with a shot right where it would end them. There were no prisoners and there would be no survivors left in Spock's path. These men and woman were a threat and they were shooting at him so the received the same treatment except Spock was a better shot. A slick puddle of what Spock guessed was blood had him stumbling but with ease Spock used that momentum to propel himself into the next person and knock them to the ground before he was chagring off again. The map was in his head, he could see himself moving like a flashing life sign, he knew where he was and then he was turning into a room that was covered in Jims scent and something else that made the inside of Spock, the inner animal, screech.

Spock's moment of utter hatred was interrupted as the man he could only assume as the captain of the ship charged into the room with his weapon drawn.

Danar was PISSED. He had stopped the ship because his little hostage, who he wasn't SUPPOSED to kill was trying to escape and was most likely going to GET himself killed. But then out of freaking no the ship that he had taken his toy from was dropping out of warp and they were firing at each other, and damn if those cannons hadn't gotten strong. Danar's ship was still damaged and now the shields were already down and he just had to get what he was paying for and get the hell off because he wasn't a military man, he was a smuggler of sorts, and yes he had contacts but he wasn't going to stay loyal to a useless crew!

Danr charged through the ship and found his way to the room where he had left Jim and where his 'loyal' crew should have been trying to get the bastard back but instead had run off because that what the worthless pieces of sh*t he called a crew did! Danar rounded the corner to open dorr only to find none other than the commander of the god damned enterprise! Danar raised his pistol only to be bodily tossed by the man out of the room. Obviously this man he had just found was not happy with him and Danar knew it was because the Vulcan could tell, could very well SMELL, what he had done. Danar looked up at the enraged man.

Spock glared at the man that he could smell all over the room, the man that just blazed with hatred and a sadistic nature and the last restrain Spock had on his anger snapped. The man raised his pistol and Spock crossed the small distance in mere milliseconds before he threw the man hard enough against the wall to incapacitate him. The man laid stunned on the ground for a few seconds before blinking up at Spock who had stepped closer to him. Spock stared down at the man his face blank but the hatred in his eyes flaring to an intensity that would have melted the metal behind the man's head if he had the chance. Spock raised his pistol and stared down at the thing he considered less than a man.

"No wait ple-" Danar tried to beg but before the last word was said Spock had his phaser set on its highest setting and a shot was flying through the man's skull and sending his whole body to ash. Spock felt oddly satisfied but with the rumble of the ship he was back in the room and ducking into the air vent after all but ripping off the cover that Jim had so carefully put in place. Spock knew he had to calm himself and focus so once he was inside he stopped for a second and then… he cleared his mind. Spock wiped all thought, all noise, out of his range and he focused only on the bond that he had with Jim and where Jim was. There was blood dripped everywhere and Spock knew that was so Jim could through the men off his path.

A brief moment of the illogical pride he always felt for Jim had Spock almost stopping but then the man was continuing on his path and searching for the one person he realized he cared the most about. Slowly Spock found himself getting closer and then his blood was rushing in his ears and his emotions were like vices on his heart as he could almost taste the blood in the air. Finally, after what seemed like years, Spock was finding Jim and his heart all most stopped. The man was covered in blood and bruises and cuts. Something inside the Vulcan pulled and he wanted to shoot that bastard captain a million times over for hurting his Thy'la. Suddenly the thoughts were wiped away as the shipped rocked and then groaned and Spock knew that they were running out of time. The comm. he had screech a trill at him as Spock gently shifted Jim's position and felt for a pulse. It was there but it was fading and Spock was concerned, he couldn't stop himself….

"Jim… Jim wake up. Jim you need to wake up, I know you can, you have to wake up… Please Jim… Please." Something in the Vulcan pulled and he was holding Jim close to him as he tried to reign control but he was shattering because Jim's pulse was fading and he had failed again. Spock felt his heart crash and he almost gave up and just curled around Jim so they would go down with the ship but then Spock felt something in the bond pull and Jim's pulse gave a quick flutter and strengthened a little. Spock stared down at Jim and then he was pulling the man fully into his arms and moving as wuickly as he could through the vents. No, he wasn't going to stay on this ship, even if Jim was going to die he wasn't going to let it happen on this ship with the men who had hurt him and it was illogical and irrational but Spock didn't care anymore because right now he was going to be HUMAN because that was how he needed to act to save Jim and he would do that for JIM.

Spock slipped and slid and half crawled through the vents and he was halfway through the last one that lead towards the exit when he heard Scotty.

"I am beaming you up! I have to get you out now or you'll die! Both of you" There was static and a rumble than a great deal of cussing and Scotty was shouting for a fire to be put out. Spock looked down at Jim and held the man close as he felt the once stronger pulse slowly fade out. Spock felt that familiar tingle on his sense just as Jim's heart gave a stutter and then stopped.

* * *

><p>God his head hurt, his head hurt like he had just been trampled by a thousand elephants. The man shivered and shifted as he raised a hand to his aching head and realized it wasn't just his head that hurt. Fuck! He just hurt everywhere and he could remember why he was hur-. It was a sudden moment that the memories came back to him, all the pain and the fear and the screaming, and that he had been on a ship and tied down. No wait he had escaped into the air vent but… oh god had they found him again?<p>

Blue eyes flew open and if Jim had the capability to he would have jolted himself awake but as soon as he opened his eyes he realized there was a pressure on his chest and a hand holding his. Jim stopped for a second as he saw the white wall and the ceiling of the place he knew. He was safe, he was finally safe, he was back on the enterprise and he wasn't being hurt. Jim let out a sigh of relief and covered his eyes with his unoccupied hand as he felt the tears build up in relief because he was finally safe. There was the sound of shifting beside him and then a hand that Jim knew all too well was stroking gentle fingers over his upturned palm. Jim spent a minute composing himself as the man next to him continued to send calming and loving feelings his way.

Jim moved his hand from his eyes and stared up at Spock who was not looking at him but instead across the room at where bones was standing. A few seconds more and Spock was glancing over at Jim and the blond captain was a little surprised to see a split lip and black eye on the man. Spock let his hand rest where it was and stopped its stroking. Obviously the man had gotten in a fight somehow and Jim was sure if he wanted to know how. What was really shocking Jim though was the fact that Spock was sitting beside him and despite the black eye seemed tired even for a Vulcan, bags starting to form under his eyes, but there was an obvious relief, on that was bone deep, in the man's eyes that said more than if Jim had asked.

Jim smiled lightly and gripped the others hand before finally looking down at what was resting on his chest. When Jim glanced down he was surprised to see a now awake, not quite smiling, baby Soval. The child was starting to wiggle around and Jim, although he was happy, was trying to figure out how the infant had gotten there. Spock removed his hand from Jims and grabbed Soval. The Vulcan held the child close and Jim just stared at the image because he was honestly shocked that Spock would hold the child after… after what he had done. Obviously someone's mind was changed and that just made Jims heart skip a beat because damn if Spock didn't look perfect holding their son. Jim shifted and grinned up at Spock.

"You look like shit Spock." The Vulcan seemed stunned for a second before raised an eyebrow and staring down at the captain.

"I am inclined to say that you, also, look like excrement at this moment James." Jim's grinned dropped off his face for an incredulous look before he was laughing and he ribs were hurting. Spock held that half little 'not' smile that he had and neither of them noticed that Bones was staring at them. It was a sight that most of the crew had been waiting for, something that despite the situation was long coming. Soval gave a garbled noise to signal that he was indeed still there and that he wanted in on the action then started flailing which had Spock floundering in a completely 'non-floundering' way and trying to hold onto the child who had been mostly still every time he had held him.

Jim felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Spock, and he knew he was being cheesy, but as he looked at the scene of his son and the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with he found himself forgiving everything that had happened between them. Jim understood now, he could see why Spock had done what he did, and while the subject wasn't fully discussed and certainly not dropped Jim just couldn't hold a grudge against this man. There was one thing Jim remembered most about being on that ship, a moment when he was in his own mind and wanting to give up. Jim had heard Spock, had heard how… human the other sounded and how hurt and so scared he was for him, and Jim had fought for what little he had left and he tried his hardest to stay with Spock. Jim reached his hand out and rest it gently on Spock's as the man reposition Soval. Spock stopped for a second and glanced at Jim.

"I'm awake now." Spock couldn't hide the confusion, and then the shock, at the others statement. That half smile came back and Spock leaned over and gently kissed Jim.

"Indeed you are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it now please R&R! I am off to bed because I have officially post this at… 3:00 in the morning and I am exhausted.**

**Also, I know the ending is corney but...I kind of liked it. I couldnt get the image of the three of them in med bay like that out of my head. and the last part... UHG! Sometimes I am a hopeless romantic!**


	10. Chapter 10 (I bet you guys hate me)

**A/N: **_Read and enjoy. All is explained to my absence at the end of this chapter. Any typos please tell me!_

* * *

><p>This was ludicrous, insane, over the top and completely unintentional. Jim new this, he knew he was losing his mind, but at the moment he found himself laying in his quarters, on his bed, and curled into the side of the man he had been fighting with for the past month. Jim didn't know why he let it happen, didn't have a clue as to why, right after being released from the hospital, he let Spock into his quarters. Jim didn't understand how he could have possibly done it and how it felt so… right. The worst part of it all, the part that ached and burned his heart, was that he was so easily laying there curled into the man, watching him sleep so peacefully, when he couldn't even have bones touch him without flinching. It made him sick, it made him hate himself, but above all else it made his head spin.<p>

Jim knew, knew with all his pathetic little heart, that he shouldn't be forgiving Spock yet. He should be running his fingers over the other bare just and watching him just breath, but here he was and he had no intent of leaving. Jim turned his gaze from the males sleeping face and stared at the bassinet that sat innocently on the other side of the bed. How could he be okay with this when Spock had tried to get him to give up their son? How could he be okay with this and just curl into Spock without any thought? How could he even be so close to Spock after what those bastards did to him? Jim didn't have the answers, didn't even understand his own thoughts and yet, somehow, he knew in his heart what the answer was.

'Illogical' ran through the blonds head as he stared at where his son was sleeping 'insane' chimed in and Jim was sure he was losing it. He had to get up, couldn't just lay in bed and let his thoughts consume him, and slowly he shifted, hands sliding to the mattress to push him up and slipping from their purchase on Spocks chest. Jim felt a slightly cool hand slide around his own and he glanced down to see long thin fingers gently resting on his own. Blue eyes glanced up to stare into brown and Jim honestly wondered how long Spock had been awake, how long he had been listening, and he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. Jim looked away from those inquisitive human eyes and felt a strange mixture of annoyance and love rustle around in his heart for a moment before fading off to confusion and fondness.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Spock." Jim mumble slightly to himself but he knew that Spock could hear him.

"What are you speaking of Jim?" The Vulcan said, his tone which was cold to most held a hint of concern that only Jim could hear, and the blond glanced back at him.

"I know you could hear me… My thoughts. Don't pretend like you couldn't." Jim shifted away from the other, sliding of the bed and moving over to Soval who was laying quietly in his crib and staring up at the ceiling. Spock sat up, eyes watching Jim -who was clad in only a set of boxers- as he lifted Soval out of his crib. Spock know what the other was speaking of, he knew about the blonds confusion, but it was his own as well. Spock could not understand what had so suddenly changed between them, could not comprehend how he had so suddenly given into what Jim wanted and had not even questioned for a second when Jim asked him to come stay in his quarters.

"Jim… We will need to speak of it eventually. You are… confused and while I do not have the answers we can always-" Jim glanced at Spock, eyes showing the irritation that was mounting.

"I don't want to talk about it Spock… I don't have the heart to talk about it. I know what the talk could lead to and I just… I can NOT relive that right now." Jim looked back to Soval who was more than happily ignoring his fathers and chewing on his fist as he waited to be fed. Jim held the child close and gave Spock one last glance before heading out of the bedroom. This was a conversation they had often, too often, and most of the time it lead to a fight, well more like Jim yelling and Spock trying to use logic to calm him down, but Jim knew that Spock was just trying to look out for him. The Vulcan, sweet concerned Spock, was only trying to alleviate some of Jims pain and hopefully figure out the answers he was looking for. Jim new this but even as he heated but the bottle for Soval and sat on the couch to feed him, he just couldn't think about talking.

It was a selfish need of self preservation, one that was deep rooted into Jims very being, because he knew that this talk would lead to what happened on that ship, to what had been done to him, and Jim just wasn't ready to voice it. He could hardly stand the looks of pity he received now and just building onto it by causing himself emotional pain would only make Jim fall apart and right now he had a very important person who needed him to stay together.

That person was currently trying to grab his bottle with his little fists in hopes of getting the bottle to feed him faster. Little legs kicked out in frustration as all too blue eyes stared up at his 'Mother'. It had been hell when he first got back on the ship, staring down at his son now the memories came back to him, he hadn't been able to even hold his son in that time. It hadn't been for jims safety either but more because no one wanted the male to drop the child. This lead to long hours of Spock taking the infant to the bridge and coming down to spend time with Jim as well as let him see his son. He had seen Spock everyday but the time between visits had been so long. The worst parts was the visiting of his crew though, even more so the men that he knew, it had burned more than the cuts he had received to see the pity and hear everyone speak o him as if he would break. Of course it didn't help that Jim couldn't even sit in the same room as those men for longer than ten minutes with feeling the need to flee.

Jim sighed slightly, remembering the look on Chekovs face when he had first seen him again, and decided he would not focus on those weeks spent in the med bay. Jim glanced up when he heard Spock leave their room and then carefully passed Soval over to the male, the bottle now empty, and left to get dressed for his shift. Jim walked into the bathroom, his face dutifully turned away from the mirror, and replicated a new uniform before turning on the water shower he had the pleasure of having in his quarters. He stood ramrod straight and held his back to the mirror, eyes focused on the almost perfectly smooth walls, before he slowly undress himself. He could handle the scars on his torso, as long as he only saw them from a view of loking down, but the other scars haunted him like a bad tattoo. Jim slipped into the shower, eyes focused on the wall, and once the water started it's cascade down his back he closed his eyes and leaned into it. It was warm, not the exuberant heat Spock seemed to enjoy it at, but warm. It heated his chilled bones and poured away the painful thoughts that plagued him.

Jim only stayed immobile for a moment though, his limbs seeking to start their daily task, and slowly he cleaned himself up, washed the grime of sleep away, and then he stepped out of the shower and into the open air. The water shut off and the steam wafted up to the vent it was being pulled out of as Jim quickly started getting dressed. The steamed mirror showed him nothing as he slid on his pants and his shirt, revealed no scars as he brushed his teeth and shaved, all it did was sit innocently covered by the steam and condensation. Jim sighed as the steam finally drifted away and he was met with his normal self, his normal captain like self, and slowly exited from the bathroom. Back out into the living area and Jim wasn't surprised to see spoke holding Soval while also going over some data pads. The male had become adapt at the task of holding his son with only one arm and Jim only assumed it was because of all the times that Spock had needed to take the child onto the bridge with him. Jim stood for a moment, Soval swinging his not as tiny arms around and Spock aptly dodging the faild grabs at his ears, chin, and nose.

It was an interesting sight to see his son with Spock, Jim knew it would be a rather long time until he became used to the sight after having been with Soval alone for so long, but Spock was obviously attached to the infant, his hold firm but soft and an obvious hint of caring rested in his eyes when he looked at the boy. Jim smiled slightly to himself, his previous worries and frustration currently taking a back seat in his mind, and walked over to Spock to pick up his son. Spock glanced at him, there hands brushing lightly, and then his eyes were back down at his pad.

"I see you are in your uniform today Jim." Spock spoke, his tone impassive but the slight scrunch of his eyebrows showed the concern he was hiding. Jim knew what this was about and his shoulders stiffened slightly, arms tightening a minute amount around Soval in his sudden agitation. The infant stared up at him, eyes suddenly curious as to why his holder was suddenly stiff. Jim shrugged his shoulder slightly, hand reaching up to gently stroke Sovals back.

"I have been off the bridge for a long time Spock, a lot longer than it took me to heal, I need to get back to my duties." Spock was typing something on his pad and slowly diverted his attention to Jim. His eyes spoke volumes even though his expression was impassive. The Vulcan set his pad down and slowly stood, choosing to stand beside Jim who unconsciously leaned toward the male.

"Jim... if you are not ready to return to duty you do not need to." Spock carefully placed his hand over jims, which rested on Sovals back, and Jim felt something in his heart pull. Spock was right that he didn't have to go back to duty, in fact most of his crew were not expecting to see him back so soon, but Jim needed to, he HAD to. This was the only way he was going to heal and the only way that he would find some normalcy.

"No Spock… I have been in this room for a long time, hiding away, and I can't do it anymore. I need to go back to my duties. I am captain and I need to act like one." Spock stood still for a moment, his eyes searching Jims face for something, anything, that he could use to persuade the male to just spend a few more days off the bridge for his own health but Spock did not find it and instead he took a step back, his hands clasping together behind his back, and he nodded. Jim let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief before turning back to his and Spocks room to get the things for Soval.

It was… out of regulation for Jim to have Soval on the bridge. It was against regulation to have ANY child on the bridge of the enterprise but this wasn't something that Spock and Jim could simply just write off. They had found out the hard way, when Spock had first tried to captain the ship after his own injuries had fully healed, and the two had left Soval in the care of Uhura who had been off duty. Soval couldn't stand to be away from his parents. Weather it was Jim or Spock he had one of them near or he would start screaming. Jim knew this wasn't normal, he could see that Spock knew it to, but after what had happened Jim and Spock let the child latch onto them. They let the child feel comfort in their presence and in return Soval was the ultimate picture of a well behaved Vulcan infant. He never cried, hardly made any noise, and spent more time trying to get his legs and arms working at full capacity than playing with the toys Jim brought for him.

It was a good thing that his crew was used to Soval, Jim thought as he stepped onto the bridge, or else he would be in trouble. Of course that wasn't to say that he wasn't already. He was in trouble, had been since he had randomly gone into labor in the middle of his shift, because sleeping with your first officer was against too many regulations and then having a child with your first office, the son of the Vulcan ambassador to add on, was just throwing the ultimate 'I-FUCKED-UP' nail into the coffin. So yeah Jim was in trouble, a lot of trouble, and when Uhura looked at him as he stepped onto the bridge and told him they had a transmission from Starfleet Jim knew that today was going to be hell. Jim glanced to Spock, who nodded slightly, and realized this was why the other had been trying to keep him off the bridge. Jim sighed slightly and turned back to Uhura.

"Send it to briefing room one. I assume I am not the only one required for this oh so pleasant call?" Uhura shook her head, eyes glancing to Spock, and then silently sent the transmission to the correct briefing room. Jim and Spock both made their walk of shame back off the bridge and to the briefing room. Jim sat down at the head of the table, Soval trying to grab at his chin and making tiny frustrated noises, and Spock sat to his right, back ramrod straight and eyes staring forward. Jim stared down at the button that would start the feed and felt himself hesitate before finally his hand reached out and he pressed on that imposing button with determined force. There was an almost imperceptible beep before the view screen showed a small gathering of admirals.

Pike was there, the first person Kirk paid mind to, and he looked haggard and worn. The look on his face was not one of joy when he finally saw Jim and it certainly wasn't one of relief when he saw Soval. Archer who was sitting further to his left seemed to turn grim and his hands fiddled at the controls by his chair, as if itching to shut off the call, Admiral Komack was there along with several other disapproving faces he had not yet bothered to learn the names of. Jim was slightly taken aback by this sight but he kept the surprise off his face and instead he traded it for confusion.

"Admirals." Jim nodded to them, his eyes landing firmly on Pike and then on Archer.

"Captain Kirk, Officer Spock. It is good to finally be in contact with you. We have much we need to speak about. Let's not exclude the rest involved in this discussion though." Jim blinked slightly and Archer shifted his hand to show the screen that revealed a greater part of the Vulcan high council, Spocks father absent from that list. Spock didn't move an inch and his expression didn't change but Jim could feel the sudden tension.

"Before we even start what have I done to involve the Vulcan high council in this discussion-" Pike gave Jim a stern look which shut him up rather fast.

"The answer to the question is currently resting your arms James." One of the admirals spoke and Jim glanced down at Soval who was staring at the view screen with strange alertness for and infant his age. Jim shifted the infant up slightly and glanced between the two screens. "I thought this was already discussed? Last I checked Soval staying on the ship with me was not a problem." Komack huffed slightly and Pike decided to step in.

"To be truthful Jim, no one besides myself had thought he would become a…permanent aspect of your life." Jim drew back slightly in surprise and hurt. Spocks fist clenched slightly and he couldn't meet anyone's eyes. He had made the same assumption and it had lead to him almost losing Jim and their son. Spock stared at the screens his face calm and collected but his anger relentlessly boiling under his skin and just barely under his control.

"How does this pertain to the council being in this conversation. Their involvement has yet to be explained." Spock spoke with a hint of an edge to his voice that, apparently, only Jim could hear.

"This has a great deal to do with us Commander Spock. You had only weeks ago conceded, as the Childs second father, to hand him over to us so that he could be raised properly. Has your opinion changed on the matter commander?" Spock gave a short nod for an answer and Jim found it odd that Spock did neither verbally confirm or deny what the council had just said. Jim looked back to the admiralty.

"What does this have to do with anything? You have already given me permissio-" Jim was cut off.

"In light of certain events we have come to withdraw our speedy agreement. A spaceship is no place to raise a child Captain and as such we have decided that you must make the choice of staying captain of the enterprise, and giving you son to the council so he can be placed with a proper family, or… you can give up you captaincy and resign." (****) Jim felt like he was receiving a punch to the gut and all the air left his lungs in a rush. Spock moved effortlessly and took a now squirming Soval who had sensed his 'mothers' sudden distress. Jim leaned back in his chair and stared straight forward, his hands almost limp.

"I… Are you serious? Do I have the choice to send him to be taken care by my mother? Maybe my brother? Or even Spock's father? Also I don't think… We can't do this right now. After what happened Soval can't even be away from myself or Spock without screaming." Jim felt his hands shaking out of view of the camera. Pike went to speak but a slowly grinning Komack just shook his head.

"Your son is Vulcan Jim. And thanks to your miraculous Luck his genetics prove him to be almost more Vulcan than human. He has to stay with a Vulcan so he can learn to control himself. I am sure that commander Spock understands this." Spock stared at Komack, a silent fire resting in his eyes, and he nodded. Jim was taken back for a second and then Spock spoke.

"I do understand Admiral and if Soval was to stay with both James and I then there would be no need for concern." Spock glanced at the high council who were sitting almost silently on there side. Before one finally spoke up.

"Are you sure you want your son in this kind of Danger? You have already had a hostile alien race attack you, abduct James, and destroy parts of New Vulcan. Who is to say that The will not come for James again." Spock stared straight at the council man speaking.

"I will say as much because they are dead. If these are the only illogical and irrational options being presented than we will not hear anymore of this." Everyone on the view screen seemed slightly shocked, the raised eyebrows on the Vulcan's seeming to prove as much, and Jim looked to Spock and under the table gently grabbed his hand. Spock turned his head imperceptibly in Jims direction and then both of them were looking back to the view screen. Jim sat up straight again and rest one hand on the table.

"I have heard the options given to me and I recognize the…severity of the situation. You avoided passing punishment on me for having slept with my first officer in the first place, given the… circumstances and I thank you for that. I just ask that now you give me some… time to think this over. This is not an… easy decision you realize. You ask me to give up my family either way." Pike looked away from the view screen, his eyes closing tightly in pain himself. Jim nodded to each of the admirals and without saying a word to pike, as he usually did, he said his farewells and shut the view screen off.

Jim sat back in his chair, elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands, and tried to reign in his rampant emotions. It didn't last long before Jim was jolting p out of his seat.

"Those…Those BASTARDS!" Jim ground out. His chest heaving slightly and Spock stood quickly, his normally calm poise shaken slightly by the sudden onslaught of jims burning rage.

"They think they can just… can just TELL me to give up my family like this? They had told me that I could keep Soval and remain captain but I should have known… I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! Especially that damned Komack!" Jim felt his pulse race and he headed for the door. This was an outrage, a cheat on the system, and Jim wasn't going to stand for it. He wasn't going to lose his son after all that had happened. Spock followed after Jim quickly, trying not to jostle Soval to much seeing as he was steadily growing more upset. He managed to grab onto Jims wrist just as they entered the bridge. Jim still carrying on.

"Jim, you must calm yourself-" Jim spun on Spock his eyes colder than the ice on delta vega.

"Calm myself Spock? You heard the council in there! One of the reasons this was even a possibility is because you gave up your rights as Sovals father! You let this happen because you could not handle this and in that goddamned Vulcan mind of yours you thought getting rid of him would be the best alternative!" Spock released the others wrist and stared at Jim for a hard moment. He knew this wasn't the place, or the time, to speak of this but he found himself speaking without any accord.

"I know what I have done Jim and if there was a way for me to… withdraw my declaration than I would. Jim you must understand that I was not prepared for something so extreme to happen in a night." Jim through his hands up at this

"You weren't prepared Spock?! I went from being the world's most eligible bachelor to a father in the blink of an eye! I found out I had gone on DEADLY away missions while carrying a child I was told would NEVER happen! To this day I am still amazed because I almost DIED on several occasions and if anything is ever wrong with Soval I can only blame myself! I feel guilt everyday for not having known! And now, NOW, because of what you did I have to choose between my crew, the crew who is my FAMILY and my son! The obvious choice is there Spock." Spock breathed for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest and Soval sobbed silently into his chest as Jim yelled. The bridge crew stared at the two of them, Chekovs eye's wide and brimming slightly with tears.

Jim took a moment to breathe. His heart thudding painfully in his chest and then he looked around at the rest of the crew, guilt and pain filling him all at once. He couldn't do this, he couldn't make a choice like this. This was HIS crew. These people were his friends, his FAMILY, and he wasn't going to throw that away but he couldn't give up Soval, he couldn't leave him to be tormented on Vulcan like Spock was. Jim felt his chest Heave and then he was heading for the turbo lift "Spock you have the con." And he disappeared behind the door. Spock stood still for a moment, staring at the door Jim had just vanished behind and he quickly made his way across the bridge "Sulu you have the con. If Starfleet coms do not put them through unless it is a mission."

The bridge crew blinked in surprise, their eyes still wide, this was very quickly turning out to be a day that none of them would forget. They watched as Spock vanished into the turbo lift.

* * *

><p>The walk to his and Jims cabin wasn't very long, Spock had counted how many seconds it took to get there and how many steps he had to take, but at this moment in time it seemed to take longer. The illogical thought hit Spock as strange as he walked down the corridor, the haste he was feeling amplifying slightly as Soval shifted in his arms. When Spock finally did reach the cabin he couldn't help but pause outside the door for a second, tricking himself into thinking it was because Jim was possibly not in there, but as he opened the door he knew it was because he was afraid of what he would find.<p>

What Spock did find was a disaster, things were thrown on the floor and someone had done their worst to the table, but Spock pushed any surprise down and gently set Soval in his crib, the child needing to rest after having another stressful experience. The Vulcan stood straight as he made his way into the silent bedroom and saw jim sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, his whole body shaking in suppressed rage, fear, and pain. Spock was at a slight loss as to what he was supposed to do so slowly he sat down beside Jim, his precious Jim, and rest a slightly cool had on his back.

"I can't… I can't do this Spock. I don't want to lose any of it. I don't want to lose my ship, my crew, my son… I don't want to lose you." Spock shifted slightly at that and gently rubbed the others back. "Jim.. No matter the decision you make you would not be 'losing' me. I do believe you would not be 'losing' the crew as well. But it does not matter either way. This descision presented to you is… extreme. I do not believe that Starfleet has the right to take Sova-" Jim shook his head.

"They do Spock.. They really do. They can deem me an unfit parent and have him taken away. There are so many examples they can pull from and the fact that I hadn't even known about Soval… Spock they can take him away and if it comes to that I can almost certainly say that Komack will try to pin me for sleeping with you. We broke so many regulations, so many codes, and were still doing it! We could get court-martialed for what we did Spock." Spock shifted slightly and his hand stilled.

"If it comes to that I will take the blame." Jim jerked up.

"What?" Jim stuttered out.

"If it comes to such extreme measures I will take the blame Jim. You are not an unfit parent and anyone on this ship would fight to defend your right to keep Soval. These choices laid out before you are not legally sound and should you chose neither and Starfleet forces you into either options you are legally allowed to take action." Jim stared up at the other for a second and then looked down at the floor.

"Spock… I can't…. I can't fight over this. I don't want to fight over this. I don't want to talk about it or think about it because I just… I can't. I don't want you to take blame because you did nothing wrong, you have do anything wrong. When you wanted to give Soval up.. I shouldn't have thrown it in your face like that because you weren't ready, we both weren't." Jim stared at the floor, his hands clasped as he thought about the situation they were in. long fingers gently tilted his chin up and tuned his face to Spocks. The Vulcan stared at Jim with those liquid brown eyes.

"You do not need to apologize to me Jim. I understand." And ever so carefully Spock leaned down and kissed Jim in the most intimate, and human, way he could. Both of them closed their eyes for a moment. Jim trying to forget the anger and pain of the day, and Spock just trying to wipe it away.

_"A kiss to the forehead means they care only about you"_

**A/N:**

_*****I would just like to say you guys dodged a bullet, I was half tempted to end the chapter there but then I changed my mind_

_Well there you have it guy's the long awaited 10th chapter. I debated with myself for a long time on whether or not I should have scrapped this story just because when I first started writing it I had NO IDEA where exactly this story was going and now that I do… Well I wanted to re-write it in more of the style I have in this chapter. I am not SURE if I ma still going to do that but if you would like me to see your impute than post in your review (re-write yay or nay). This chapter was a little bit more about Spock and Kirk specifically than the others. They are not healed yet so they are still going to fight and Jim is still trying to figure out how he is back to being so close to Spock after all that happened. I guess you guys will find out what they will have to go through to keep their son, and save themselves, in the later chapters ~.^ good night you guys and I hope you enjoyed the read._


	11. Update on the story

**A/N: Okay guys so I want to apologize for not posting, and that this isn't an actual chapter, but I have taken on the endeavor to re-write the story you all have been reading, and or read, because I found it inconsistent. I am fixing mistakes, changing a few things about the characters, and re-writing the story to the best of my ability. With that being said I need to ask if you guys, who are still around, want me to delete this story and put up the other one, redone, with the same title?**

**Also I want to know your guy's opinion on Spock/Uhura seeing as the new movie is coming out. I want to know how many of you, if any, might abandon the Kirk/Spock fandom thanks to this development. I know I was rather broken up about it, seeing as I grew up with the original series, and I just want opinions is all. Anyway please bare with me as I do this re-write! Trust me you'll love the story even more.**

**"I definitely designed it as a love relationship...That was the relationship I tried to draw. I think I also tried to draw a feeling of belief that very few of us are complete unto ourselves. It's quite a lovely thing...where two halves make a whole." - Gene Roddenberry**

**(Just so you know, that was Gene's thoughts about Kirk and Spock. You can see where he and J.J Abrams deviated can't you? XP)**


End file.
